Hakyeon's Wolf
by mee24
Summary: Menuruti keinginan ayahnya, Cha Hakyeon, seorang penyihir muda dengan kekuatan tanpa batas bersekolah di Mayell academy. Jung Taekwoon, seorang Werewolf yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan sihir dan dunianya, harus terus menggeram dihadapan seorang panyihir cantik yang dia yakini adalah 'Mate' nya. Leon. Neo. VIXX. Jung Taekwoon. Cha Hakyeon. werewolf Au!. Wizard Au! Terjemahan.
1. Chapter 1

Hakyeon's Wolf

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan ubahan.

Dengan judul asli "Jaynel's Wolf"

Chapter 1

* * *

Cha Hakyeon menatap dua patung singa tinggi yang membingkai pintu dan melepaskan nafasnya yang tertahan. Beberapa murid berlari turun dari tangga, terburu-buru masuk kelas atau kemanapun mereka akan pergi. Keberadaanya disini adalah keinginan ayahnya, laki-laki itu meninggal dan memberikan segalanya untuk Hakyeon, termasuk hidupnya. Walaupun dia tidak ingin berada disini, Hakyeon tak bisa menolak keinginan ayahnya. Tak bisa, walaupun membayangkan bersekolah dengan banyak orang asing sudah membuatnya merinding.

Sambil melihat bertambah kurangnya orang, Hakyeon menutup matanya sejenak untuk menghalau serangan panik yang melandanya. Sampai saat ini hanya ayahnya yang ada disampingnya, hingga dia tak pernah terbiasa berhubungan dengan banyak orang. Suara banyak orang yang bergerak dibelakangnya membuat sihir yang sudah mengalir disetiap urat nadinya berdenyut, siap meledak kapanpun dia berada didalam masalah.

Kegugupan menyerang seluruh tubuhnya bagai peluru saat dia menyadari cepat atau lambat dia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Diusianya yang ke dua puluh lima, tentu saja dia terlihat paling tua diantara murid baru di _Mayell Wizard Academy,_ tapi karena dari awal dia sudah terjebak dengan banyak pelatihan dari awal. Mungkin dia bisa mengambil ujian langsung dibeberapa kelas, dan lulus lebih cepat? Dia memikirkan hal itu hingga dia sadar harus menemukan kantor untuk mengurus administrasi dahulu.

"Apa kau tersasar?"

"Hmm," terjebak dipikirannya sendiri, dia tak menyadari seorang gadis mengajaknya bicara. Dia memiliki rambut coklat yang diombre hijau, mata coklat terang, dan aura keren terpancar darinya. Hakyeon menebak jika akademi penyihir memiliki _cheerleaders._

"Apa kau tersasar?" tanyanya lagi. "Kau terlihat tidak yakin kemana kau akan pergi,"

Hakyeon tidak tahu kenapa dia peduli, mungkin dia suka membantu seoarng asing. "Aku mencari kantor kepala sekolah."

"Aku bisa membantumu, aku salah satu koordinator anak baru," dia menunjuk _badge_ warna merah jambu didada sebelah kanannya yang Hakyeon tidak sadari, mungkin karena dia tidak mencoba menatap dadanya. "Sekolah menunjuk beberapa dari kami untuk membantu anak baru dihari pertama mereka. Namaku Hee Yeon, senang bertemu denganmu. Apa kau murid pindahan?"

Hakyeon menerima uluran tangannya, "Aku Hakyeon, tidak. Aku tidak pindah. Hanya mulai terlambat. Satu-satunya keluargaku sakit."

Hanya itu cerita yang kan diberitahukannya pada semua orang. Mereka tidak perlu tahu masa lalu tragis keluarganya.

"Oh," wajahnya tergambar rasa kasihan, tapi untungnya dia tidak berkomentar atau menanyakan hal lain. "Ikut aku. Aku akan membawamu menemui kepala sekolah Choi. Dia sangat hebat. Kau kan menyukainya. Dia adalah penyihir terkuat di generasinya."

Hakyeon tidak berkomentar pada kekuatan kepala sekolahnya. Lalu mengangguk dan berharap dia akan cocok dengannya. Dia tak ingin berdebat tentang kekuatan sihir. Cukup kekuatan tiga penyihir yang mengalir tak beraturan didarahnya.

Dia berharap kepala sekolahnya baik seperti yang dikatakan. Tutornya dulu sering mengunggulkan kepala sekolahnya, tapi ayah Hakyeon tak pernah bertmeu dengannya, jadi dia tak punya pilihan.

Mendengar celotehan Hee Yeon menenangkan kegugupannya. Dan dia berharap akan banyak orang lagi yang ditemuinya seperti dia—bersahabat, tapi tidak banyak tanya.

Hakyeon mengikuti Heeyeon disepanjang jalan batu menuju ke sebuah gedung yang sangat besar. Tiga macam patung hewan langka berjajar, berdiri diatas mutiara-mutiara besar dari keramik. Dua _Gargoyle_ berdiri dengan lututnya menghadap satu sama lain, dua naga melingkari tiang, dan sepasang singa melindungi pintu masuk. Sebelum mendekati pintu, Hakyeon berhenti utnuk menatap sepasang singa itu lebih dekat. Bola mata mereka bersinar kebiru-biruannya, cahanyanya menangkap beberapa bayang-banyang didalamnya.

"Kenapa mereka bersinar?" tanya Hakyeon, menunjuk. Cahanya meredup sebelum Heeyeon menengok.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Mata mereka, mereka bersinar." Hakyeon berkata dengan yakin.

"Kupikir hanya bayanganmu saja," Heeyeon menolak ucapan Hakyeon dengan gelengan kepalanya.

Mungkin hanya Hakyeon yang bisa melihatnya.

Bukan kali pertama.

"Lupakan," Hakyeon berusaha mengabaikannya. Dia tidak butuh untuk mencari perhatian tentang _keistimewaan_ nya terlalu cepat. Setiap orang akan segera mengetahuinya ketika dia sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

Heeyeon nampak puas dengan penjelasannya karena dia mulai bicara lagi. Mereka berjalan menyusuri aula menuju ke sebuah pintu kayu mewah. Tulisan 'Kantor Kepala Sekolah' nampak tepahat jelas.

"Ini dia!" ucap Heeyeon.

"Terima kasih, kuhargai itu." Hakyeon tidak akan membayangkan berapa lama dia bisa menemukan kantor itu sendiri. _'Sense of direction'_ adalah satu hal yang ayahnya tak turunkan padanya.

"Sama-sama, sampai jumpa lagi!" dengan lambaian cepat, Heeyeon berlari. Mungkin untuk membantu idiot lain seperti Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya tepat saat dia membuka pintu. Yang lalu langsung membawanya ke ruang resepsionis dengan lantai keramik halus. Tercium sedikit pengap, seperti perpustakaan kuno, walaupun matanya tak menemukan buku.

Seoarang _gnome_ duduk dibelakang meja kayu besar, membuatnya terlihat semakin kecil. Kulitnya yang keabu-abuan terbias cahaya matahari dari jendela. Hakyeon bisa langsung tahu bahwa dia perempuan dengan melihat sebuah anting yang tergantung di telinga peri sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan _gnome_ laki-laki menggunakannya disebelah kiri.

Hakyeon mengangguk singkat sebelum berkata menggunakan bahasa _gnome_. " _Aku punya janji dengan tuanmu."_

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia menghargai waktu berjam-jamnya untuk mempelajari bahasa lain. Pada saat itu dia merasa itu tak berguna, karena mereka tidak punya _gnome_ dirumah, dan dia merasa dibodohi mempelajari bahasa yang tak bisa digunakan untuk siapapun. Sekarang mungkin hal itu bisa digunakan.

Banyak orang tidak tahu _gnome_ hanya bekerja untuk tuan mereka. _Gnome_ dipaksa komunitas sihir untuk hidup didunia bawah jika tanpa pemilik karena jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak. Kemarahan mereka hanya bisa diatur oleh seseorang uyang memiliki ikatan dengan mereka, dikasus ini tuan mereka. Dan akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mulia jika mereka bisa memiliki tuan, dan _Gnome_ yang memiliki pemilik lebih punya status dari pada mereka yang bebas.

Mata _gnome_ itu bersinar saat melihat Hakyeon. " _Salam. Kau pasti tuan Lee. Sesorang sudah mengajarimu dengan baik. Kau bicara menggunakan bahasa_ gnome _dengan sangat indah. Aku akan mengatakan pada tuanku kau bisa melewatkan kelas bahasa_ gnome."

 _Satu kelas berkurang._

Hakyeon bersorak didalam hatinya, tapi untuk _gnome_ itu, dia membungkuk dalam. "Bantuanmmu sangat kuhargai,"

Setiap kelas yang berhalis dilewatinya adalah caranya menghidari membuang-buang waktu. Walaupun Hakyeon tidak memiliki tujuan jelas dihidupnya, dia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk belajar, dia sudah siap memulai hidup barunya.

Sebuah makhul kecil mendekat, lalu tersneyummenunjukkan gigi runcingnya. "Kau sangat diterima, teman gnome. Masuklah."

Dia pasti sudah menelepati, memberitahu kepala sekolah bahwa dia sudah hadir. Dia lupa mereka bisa melakukannya karena ikatan mereka.

Hakyeon tersenyum kepada resepsionis dan menuju ke pintu yang ditnjukkan gnome. Dia masuk tanpa mengetuk.

Seorang tinggi, kurus, dengan rambut panjang putih duduk dibelakang meja metal silver. Dia memberi Hakyeon anggukan setelah dia muncul.

"Selamat sore, master Cha. Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu. Sekertarisku memberitahuku tentang kemampuan hebatmu dalam gnome."

Hakyeon baru sadar sepanjang percakapannya dengan gnome mungkin langsung didengar oleh kepala sekolah. Dia berharap lulus tes pertamanya. "Terima kasih kepala sekolah Choi. Dia sangat baik." Jelas, tapi bagus.

"Tentu," penyihir itu menatap Hakyeon dalam. "Dia tidak suka kebanyakan orang, jadi aku selalu tertarik jika dia bersinar didepan salah satu orang. Dia sudah bekerja lebih dari dua ratus tahun, dan aku bisa menghitung dangan satu tangan jumlah murid yang dia suka."

Hakyeon tersenyum, tapi tidak bicara. Ayahnya selalu mengajarkan untuk tidak menawarkan informasi secara terbuka.

"Sekarang duduklah, dan kita akan bicarakan tentang jadwalmu." Kepala sekolah menunjuk sebuah kursi yang ada diseberang mejanya.

Hakyeon menempatkan dirinya di tempat duduk kayu hitam itu, kegugupannya berputar didalam perutnya seperti tornado. Dia bisa melakukan ini. Tentunya sekolah tidak akan lebih menekannya dari pada privat tutor yang diterimanya selama ini. Beberapa tutornya sangat ambisius membuat Hakyeon menjadi penyihir paling kuat di era nya.

Kepala sekolah menarik beberapa kertas dimejanya lalu membaca sebuah mantra membuat sebuah stopmap mendekat padanya. "Ini dia."

Hakyeon menunggu dengan tidak sabar saat dia memeriksa datanya. Beberapa gumaman dan anggukan diikuti keryitan didahinya membuat Hakyeon merasa ingin terbang ke kembali rumahnya dan tak melakukan apapun. Setelah jeda beberapa saat, kepala sekolah bicara.

"Ku lihat kau sudah di latih secara pribadi sepanjang hidupmu jadi kami tidak punya catatan kemampuanmu. Kau harus bertemu dengan pengetes untuk tahu apa kekuatan terbesarmu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan mengalami banyak masalah—karena kau punya pendidikan yang sangat bagus. Dan sepertinya sekertarisku sudah mengambil satu langkah didepanku seperti biasa dengan sudah mmenjadwalkan tesmu besok siang. Sekarang, kau bisa menata ruanganmu dan mulai membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan sekolah. Ada pertanyaan?"

Hakyeon menebak, kenapa dia harus datang ke kantor kepala sekolah sendiri untuk ini. Padahal dia yakin jadwalnya bisa dikirim lewat email. Namun ketika matanya bertemu dengan kepala sekolah, pertanyaanya berhenti ditenggorokan. Ekspresi dingin kepala sekolah memberitahunya segalanya. Dia ingin menebak potensi Hakyeon untuk memberontak.

"Aku tidak datang kesini untuk membuat masalah, _sir,_ "

"Bagus. Kemudian kita memang harus baik-baik." Kepala sekolah mengangguk seakan mengambil sebuah kesepakatan. Dia berdiri dan membuat Hakyeon melonjak dari kursinya untuk menyambut uluran tangannya. Setelah hampir mencapai pintu, Hakyeon berbalik.

"Hanya punya satu pertanyaan, _sir_ " keingintahuan selalu menjadi kelemahannya.

"Ya?" kepla sekolah mengangkat kepalanya dan menampakkan kerutan didahinya.

"Singa didepan, mengapa mata mereka bersinar?"

"Kau melihatnya, kah?" kepala sekolah memberinya senyum ramah. "Sistem keamanan,"

"Ah," lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih,"

Dia pergi tanpa bertanya lagi. Hakyeon menerima sebuah file dari sekertaris, dan memberikan satu anggukan hormat untuk gnome itu. Dan menerima satu senyum sebagai balasan.

Beberapa langkah keluar dari pintu, Hakyeon berhenti sejenak untuk melihat file yang diterimanya. Dan peta selalu menjadi tantangan untuknya. Berharap, dia bisa menemukan dimana dia berada sebelum besok siang.

tbc.

* * *

Beri aku kekuatan, _Reader-nim_ karena ini terjemahan lumayan banyak. Agar terus semangat nerjemahnya.

Review dan like sangat dihargai.

hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hakyeon's Wolf

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan ubahan.

Dengan judul asli "Jaynel's Wolf"

Chapter 2

* * *

Setelah tiga kali salah belok dan beberapa undangan beberapa murid untuk berpesta, yang tentu saja dia tolak, Hakyeon menemukan kamarnya. Ruangannya ada dilantai dua, dan dari suara musik yang didengarnya, dia tidak sediri.

Sial.

Dia berharap punya ruang pribadi. Namun ayahnya berkata ini adalah salah satu pengalaman.

Mengambil nafas panjang, Hakyeon ogah-ogahan mengetuk pintu.

Tepat setelah ketukan pertamanya berakhir, seorang blonde dengan mata abu-abu yang nampak bersinar muncul dengan senyum cerah. Yang nampaknya separuh peri, karena telinganya yang berbentuk lancip seperti telinga peri.

"Hey, kau pasti anak baru yang mereka katakan akan datang," ucapnya senang.

"Aku Hakyeon,"

"Ken, senang bertemu denganmu. Masuklah." Ken mundur untuk memberi Hakyeon jalan.

Hakyeon melewati pintu dan melihat sebuah ruangan yang luas. Lima tempat tidur, dengan satu meja diantara masing-masing. Pasti menggunakan mantra, karena ruangannya nampak lebih luas dari luar.

Tiga pemuda lain, kembar identik, menatapnya dengan mata biru cerah. Mengingatkan Hakyeon pada warna mata sepasang singa yang baru dilihatnya.

"Ini Stewartson triplets. Devin, Dean, dan Dan. Kami hanya memanggil mereka D,"

"Hai," Hakyeon lalu menerawang mereka menggunakan sihir, dengan cepat menemukan perbedaan mereka dan menyimpannya ke dalam memori. Dia tidak mau salah memanggil nama. Nama sangatlah penting dan mengandung kekuatan.

Kembar tiga itu menatapnya dengn tatapan penasaran yang sama ketika dia menatap hewan yang tak pernah ditemuinya di kebun binatang.

"Dimana barangmu?" tanya Dean, menatap tangan kosong Hakyeon.

"Oh, disini." Hakyeon menarik selembar kertas dari saku jubahnya. Mengabaikan tatapan keempat teman barunya, dan meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur.

"Lucu," ucap Ken. "Sungguh, mana barangmu?"

"Kalian tidak pernah melihat mantra peringkas?" Hakyeon menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, "Tampakkan,"

Sepercik cahaya keunguan muncul di ruangan mereka, dan sebuah koper super besar muncul, menggantikan lembaran kertas Hakyeon.

"Wah!" Devin menatap pada koper itu seakan koper itu bisa menggigitnya. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Aku menggunakan sihir untuk meringkas koperku dan membuatnya setipis kertas." Dan dari ekspresi mereka, Hakyeon bisa melihat bahwa mereka tak punya banyak pengalaman menggunakan sihir.

"Itu sangat keren. Apa kau benar-benar murid baru?" tanya Devin.

"Aku punya banyak tutor pribadi," ungkap Hakyeon. "Ayahku tak pernah membiarkanku jauh darinya terlalu lama,"

Empat pasang mata mereka menatapnya seperti sebuah keajaiban. "Kupikir kau akan ada diurutan teratas disemua kelas." Ucap Dan.

Hakyeon tidak tau cara berpikir mereka di sekolah umum jadi dia tak bisa menentukan level normal dari pengalaman, atau kekuatan sihirnya. Dan di tak tahu bagaimana caranya membicarakan hal itu dengan teman sekamarnya. Dia tidak tahu mereka atau bagaimana reaksi mereka melihat dirinya yang penuh dengan kemampuan sihir.

"Bagaimana jika kau meletakkan barang-barangmu dan kita keluar untuk makan pizza?" Ucap Ken, tersenyum lucu. "Walaupun tempat ini luas, tapi tetap saja akan sedikit sesak jika ada banyak orang."

"Tentu, ide bagus." Rasa tenang menyambutnya. Teman sekamarnya tidak kaget dengan kekuatan sihirnya. Perut Hakyeon menggeram. Dengan segala kekhawatirannya tentang sekolah baru, dai meninggalkan sarapan. Dan sekarang, tubuhnya mulai protes.

Dia menarik kopernya dari atas tempat tidur dan menjatuhkannya. Ada rak baju dibawah tempat tidurnya. Hakyeon langsung memindah semua bajunya, lalu menatap bukunya dirak.

"Lihat ini," ucap Dean, melihat salah satu buku mantra Hakyeon. "Ditandatangani oleh Michael Dragonspawn. Aku tidak tahu yang ini bahkan masih terbit."

"Wow, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Dan.

Hakyeon tidak tahu berapa besar efeknya, tapi menjelaskan yang satu itu bukan masalah. "Dia salah satu tutorku,"

"Pasti sangat menakjubkan," ucap Dan sambil perlahan meletakkn buku itu kembali ke rak. Takut merusaknya.

Hakyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia guru yang baik. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia terkenal."

"Wow, kau bisa menceritak tentangnya ketika makan malam," ucap Ken.

"Jika kau ingin," Hakyeon selalu berfikir bahwa Dragonspawn sedikit sombong, tapi dia bisa memberitahukan tentang hal itu pada mereka jika mereka memang ingin tahu.

Jika mereka mencari hal yang paling menarik dari kehidupan Hakyeon, dia tidak punya satu hal pun yang bisa dibagi. Walaupun beberapa dari mereka mungkin akan berkata bahwa cerita tentang kedua orang tuanya adalah cerita yang bagus.

* * *

Restoran pizza itu jelas-jelas menjadi tempat kesukaan para murid, terlihat dari betapa penuhnya tempat itu. Hakyeon melihat beberapa murid mengucap mantra sederhana dari seberang mejanya. Teman sekamarnya langsung duduk setelah menemukan satu meja yang kosong. Dan segera setelah mereka duduk, seorang gnome wanita mendekat dan bertanya apa yang ingin mereka minum.

Hakyeon secara otomatis menjawabnya dengan bahasa gnome. "Aku pesan soda."

Gnome itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya, "Kau bicara bahasa gnome dengan sangat baik."

"Terima kasih. Ayahku berkata bahwa penting untuk belajar semua bahasa. Hari ini hari pertamaku disini." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Selamat datang. Pizza gratis untukmu dan temanmu akan segera kuantar." Dia memberikan senyum lebar untuk Hakyeon.

Hakyeon memberikan satu bungkukan di kursinya. "Sebuah kehormatan," lalu tersenyum.

"Segera kembali dengan pizzamu." Lalu berlari meninggalkan mejanya.

Hakyeon berharap teman-temannya buka type pemilih, karena mereka bahkan belum memegang menu.

"Apa yang kaku katakan padanya?" tanya Ken.

Hakyeon menatap mereka, kebingungan. "Diantara ada yang tak bisa bahasa gnome?"

" _Dude,_ " ucap Ken. "Aku bahkan akan kaget jika seorang yang bukan gnome, atau bukan dari kelas bahasa bisa bicara bahasa gnome dengan sangat baik. Kami semua harus mengambil kelas bahasa gnome untuk pemula,tapi yah, aku tidak bisa mengingat kalimat selain 'Terima kasih,' atau 'Terima kasih kembali."

"Sungguh?" Padahal yang ad dibayangan Hakyeon, mereka harusnya lebih baik darinya. Akan semakin membantu jika kalian bisa berbicara dengan lancar dengan seorang yng mengurus kebutuhanmu.

"Sungguh," sahut mereka berempat bersamaan.

"Huh, yah, di berterima kasih padaku karena bicra dengan bahasa Gnome dan dia akan kembali dengan pizza gratis. Kalian harus belajar bahasa mereka jika berencana memiliki gnome suatau hari,"

"Kenapa repot?" tanya Dean,"Mereka bisa bicara bahasa Korea."

Hakyeon tidak tahu cara memberitahu bahwa itu adalah 'salah satu bentuk rasa hormat' tanpa terdengar menasihati. Untungnya, salah satu dari sikembar menengahi.

"Kau pahlawanku. Aku tidak akan pergi makan pizza tanpa mengajakmu," ungkap Devin, lalu memasang wajah hormat bohongan.

Hakyeon tertawa. Dia khawatir jika terlihat terlalu pamer. Akhirnya, tekanan dibahunya semakin menghilang. Keramaian ditempat itu membuatnya gugup. Dia tidak menyukai keramaian, dan grup ini sebenarnya terlihat lumayan berisik. Mungkin tempat ini akan berppikir dua kali jika akan menyediakan soju juga.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah melewati mereka. "Hai, Dan." Sapanya, melambai sambil berlalu.

"Itu Dean," Hakyeon membenarkan, tanpa berpikir. Triplets memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?" tanya Ken, "Mereka kembar identik,"

"Di penampilan tentu, tapi mereka punya tanda sihir yang berbeda." Hakyeon berhenti saat dia menyadari mendapat pandangan kaget sama ketika dia bicara tentang mantra peringkas barangnya.

"Hanya master sihir yang bisa melihat tanda sihir," ucap Dan.

"Tidak. Ini sebenarnya sangat mudah." Hakyeon meraih satu tangan Ken. "Letakkan telapak tanganmu padaku."

Ken menatap Hakyeon seakan mencari tanda-tanda akan dikerjai sebelum perlahan meletakkan tangannya.

"Sekarang ambil nafas dalam, dan lihat pada mereka bertiga. Akan kutuntun kau." Hakyeon sudah berkali-kali menggandakan kekuatannya, tapi tak pernah kepada selain ayahnya. Dan berfikir mungkin beberapa detik saja cukup.

Ketika Ken melepas nafasnya, Hakyeon mengirimkan sebagian dari kekuatannya kepada teman sekamarnya itu sampai dia melihat kedua kekuatan mereka bersatu. Separuh peri itu terjengit sesaat. "Kau sangat, sangat kuat." Ucapnya tanpa bernafas. Untungnya Hakyeon menggunakan sentuhan paling ringannya.

"Fokus pada triplets." Perintah Hakyeon. Dia tidak ingin Ken terpengaruh, atau menyadari seberapa besar kekuatannya.

Ken melihat pada triplets. "Sial." Dia menarik tangannya dari Hakyeon. "Itu yang kau lihat?"

Hakyeon mengangguk.

Triplet lalu menatap mereka bertiga dan berucap bersamaan.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bagaimana kami terlihat?"

Ken kebingungan menjelaskan apa yang dia lihat. "Seperti ada warna yang berbeda ada disekitar kalian. Dia benar. Kaluan terlihat sangat berbeda sebenarnya. Dean punya warna merah, dan sedikit biru, dan Devin, milikmu putih bersinar."

Triplet menghadap Hakyeon. "Tunjukkan padaku bagaimana kau melakukannya." Ucap Dean.

Dan kedua saudaranya mengangguk.

Sebelum Hakyeon sempat menjawab, para gnome datang. Mereka mengisi meja dengn berbagai mcam pizza dan gelas soda. Hakyeon mengucap terima kasih ketika mereka pergi. Dan mereka menghilang setelah membungkuk hormat pada Hakyeon.

"Terlihat sangat hebat," dan perut Hakyeon berbunyi sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Dia memakan tiga potong sekaligus, sebelum menyadari tak satupun dari teman-temannya makan. Mereka menatap,,, dirinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Seberapa kuatnya kau?" tanya Dean.

Hakyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mereka mengetesku besok."

Dia menduga tidak satupun dari mereka siap melihat kekuatan murni Hakyeon. Tak banyak orang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, atau apa yang sudah ayahnya lakukan untuk menjaganya tetap hidup. Ayahnya selalu khawatir bahwa Hakyeon akan jatuh ketangan yang salah dan kekuatannya dipergunakan. Mungkin dia harus mencari tahu, seberapa besar kekuatan yang biasanya dimiliki anak seusianya agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Meskipun, dia tetap harus mengambil paling sedikit kelas agar segera lulus.

Hakyeon merasa cukup dengan pizzanya, dia berpikir untuk segera kembali kekamarnya, dan istirahat panjang untuk tesnya besok.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan kalian nanti," ucapnya. Dia berdiri dan berbalik. Namun membuatnya menabrak sesuatu sekokoh tembok dihadapannya. Dan butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk menyadari sebuah tembok tidak memakai jeans dan naju katun halus.

"Kutemukan kau," sesorang dengan suara halus berkata. Dan Hakyeon mendongak untuk menemukan sepasang mata kucing paling indah yang pernah dia temui.

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan dengan tatapan ' _Aku bisa memenggal kepalamu seketika'._ Bahunya kokoh dan lebar dengan tinggi beberapa inchi Hakyeon namun tetap terlihat mendominasi karena tubuh ramping milik Hakyeon. Hakyeon merasa dia bisa mendesah kapan saja melihat tatapan memuja pemuda itu berlebihan padanya. Dan akhirnya melepasnya sedikit, saat si pemuda menyentuh lengannya agar dia tidak terjatuh. Jari-jari pemuda itu mengirim efek listrik pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"H-Hai," kemampuan Hakyeon untuk bicara jelas nampaknya terpengaruh oleh pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Hai juga," dan ketertarikan nampak jelas dimatanya.

tbc.

* * *

Chapter 2 datang.

Ohoho.

Review dan like sangat dihargai.

ehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Hakyeon's Wolf

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan ubahan.

Dengan judul asli "Jaynel's Wolf"

Chapter 3

* * *

Jung Taekwoon menatap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya dan menolak untuk tidak menggeram. Kekuatan sihir sangat terasa disekeliling pemuda yang lebih kecil, tapi mata bulat coklat cerahnya yang menarik Taekwoon. Dia mengendusnya, terharu karena sosok seksi dengan kulit caramel itu memiringkan kepalanya dan membiarkannya.

Aroma dari seks dan sihir memenuhi hidungnya sampai dia tak bisa menahan dirinya terus menggeram. Tak bisa menahan lagi, Taekwoon memberikan satu jilatan panjang sepanjang leher seksi si penyihir. Dan butuh beberapa saat menyadari ada dua kelompok yang berusaha menjauhkannya dari pemuda yang ada dipelukannya.

Idiot.

"Hey, dia tidak bermaksud menantangmu. Dia baru." Ucap seorang dengan telinga peri dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Kenapa kau tidak melepaskannya dan kami akan pergi dari sini meninggalkanmu."

Taekwoon mengerutkan keningnya pada si telinga peri.

Kenapa dia harus pergi?

Dia suka pemuda ini ditempatnya dia berada. Tempat tidurnya mungkin lebih bagus, tapi selain itu dia tak ingin dia pergi. Khususnya dilepas dari pelukannya.

"Taekwoon hyung, kau harus melepaskan penyihir cantik itu." Hyuk menarik baju Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menggertak saudaranya itu. Serigala didalam dirinya hampir keluar, siap melukai siapapun yang berusaha menjauhkannya dari _mate_ nya. Dia akan melindungi apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Dengan sebuah lirikan, dia menyadari gerombolannya siap menjatuhkannya jika berulah sementara para penyihir mulai mengeluarkan tongkat mereka dari saku.

"Kita tidak bisa mengambilnya langsung dari penyihir itu. Dia bisa melukai mereka." Wonshik, kakak tertuanya dan Alpha keluarga mereka berkata. "Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Mungkin dia sedang sekarat."

"Aku tidak sekarat,"Taekwoon menggeram. "Dia Mateku."

Dia tidak tahu jika mereka akan mendengarnya karena gumamannya, tapi dia tahu pemuda dipelukannya mendengar.

Penyihir itu berjengit dipelukannya. "Aku tak bisa jadi mate siapapun."

"Kau milikku." Tidak mungkin dia menerima penyanggahan dari fakta walaupun itu berasal dari matenya sendiri.

"Sial," dia tidak yakin siapa yang mengucapkannya, tapi dia yakin orang-orang disekelilingnya merasakan betapa sentimentalnya dia.

"Bawa dia ke rumah." Perintah Wonshik kemudian.

"Aku tak bisa kemana-mana. Aku ada tes besok." Ucap si penyihir cantik, mulut mungilnya berucap dengan keras kepala.

"Kupastikan kau kembali tepat waktu." Taekwoon membawa tangannya menelusuri punggung si penyihir. Dia bersumpah melakukan apapun asal tetap bisa membawa penyihir cantik itu pulang. Dan sepertinya dia tahu itu juga.

Sepasang mata menawan itu menatapnya tajam. "Janji,"

"Aku bersumpah atas jiwa serigala dalam diriku." Penyihir cantik itu menatap Taekwoon semakin dalam untuk menemukan kesungguhan ucapannya.

"Baiklah, katakan pada Ken kemana kau akan membawaku, jadi jika aku tidak kembali, dia tahu kemana harus mencari." Matenya menuntut.

Taekwoon tertawa, namun tak ada satupun ditempat itu yang tersenyum,tidak bahkan serigala lain. Dengan hati-hati dia menyebutkan tempatnya pada penyihir itu. Dan kemungkinan tidak akan bisa menemukannya, karena tempat itu tersembunyi kecuali dari keluarga atau mate mereka.

Sedikit menunduk, Taekwoon mengusapkan pipinya pada rambut halus matenya, menyebarkan aromanya dikepala penyihir itu.

"Ayo pulang," tak membiarkan si penyihir beralasan lagi, dia segera berjalan kepintu keluar. Dan untungnya, para serigala lain harus mengambil pesanan mereka terlebih dahulu. Dia menarik matenya keluar, sebelum beberapa gnome muncul dihadapannya dengan membawa beberapa kotak pizza.

Mereka memberikan pizza-pizza itu kepada saudara-saudara Taekwoon, bertukar beberapa kalimat dengan penyihir pujaannya, kemudian menghilang.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Taekwoon.

Penyihir itu merona. "Mereka berkata untuk memberiku makan agar tetap bisa menjaga staminaku."

Taekwoon tertawa. "Mereka baik hati sekali."

Dia tetap memeluk bahu penyihir itu hingga sampai di depan beberapa limusin. Dia belum mempercayai matenya tidak akan lari. Taekwoon tidak tau apa yang para penyihir rasakan tentang ikatan dengan sepesies selain mereka, tapi para serigala akan menerima siapapun yang Tuhan berikan kepada mereka sebagai mate.

"Kau menggunakan limusin hanya untuk membeli pizza?" tanya penyihir itu tak percaya.

"Kami selalu punya seseorang yang bisa mengantar kami kemanapun. Dan tidak selalu limusin. Dan kami tetap membutuhkan supir jika sewaktu-waktu kami terpaksa berubah, serigala tidak bisa menyetir mobil." Sudah banyak kejadian seperti itu. Dan keluarga serigala dengan kekuatan dan mereka yang kaya pasti punya supir. Werekin memang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka, tapi dalam beberapa waktu bisa berubah diluar batas kemampuan mereka.

Si penyihir mengangguk. "Masuk akal."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Taekwoon. Taekwoon ingin menonjok dirinya sendiri tepat diwajah. Dia adalah matenya, dan otaknya tak bisa bekerja dengan baik bahkan untuk menanyakan namanya.

"Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon."

"Aku Jung Taekwoon." Diikuti geraman. Dia membuka pintu limusin dan membawa si penyihir masuk.

* * *

Hakyeon heran, bagaimana bisa dia pergi makan pizza dengan teman satu kamarnya dan berakhir diculik sekawanan serigala. Namun bukan berarti dia keberatan jika harus melakukan seks dengan makhluk menawan disampingnya. Hakyeon sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk seks dan dia sudah lebih dari siap.

"Kita akan melakukan seks, kan?" tanya Hakyeon, lalu merona. Dia heran, apa yang dipikirkan serigala itu tentang tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang menakjubkan sama sekali tentangnya.

"Secepatnya," Taekwoon menggeser tubuhnya mendekat. Matanya berbinar langsung menatap Hakyeon seperti dia adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna.

Hakyeon mendesah saat Taekwoon membawanya ke pangkuannya. Ketika Hakyeon melebarkan kedua kakinya, Taekwoon menarik pinggang Hakyeon mendekat. Jika mereka telanjang, bisa dipastikan ereksi keduanya akan bertemu langsung. Sebelum dia memprotesnya, Taekwoon menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Hakyeon dan menciumnya.

Taekwoon tidak hanya mencium, dia mengklaimnya. Dia menelusuri setiap inchi dari mulut Hakyeon, dan mempertemukan kedua lidah panas mereka.

Tenggelam dalam nafsu, Hakyeon mendesah dan menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa henti. Dia ingin segera melepas pakaiannya. Dia merengek dimulut Taekwoon, berusaha melepaskan kefrustasiannya. Namun saat Taekwoon memasukkan tangannye kedalam kemejanya, berusaha merasakan kulit Hakyeon, dia menghentikan pergerakan Taekwoon.

"Apa?" Taekwoon memasang wajah terluka, yang langsung menyentuh hati Hakyeon. "Tidakkah kau ingin aku menciummu?"

"Um," Hakyeon berusaha mengumpulkan kembali akal sehatnya, namun semuanya malah menyebar tak karuan seperti daun-daun yang tertiup angin. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ingat seberapa pentingnya itu hingga dia harus memutuskan ciuman mereka.

Hakyeon mendesah lagi saat Taekwoon menggigiti lehernya. Tubuhnya menggigil, kurang dan terus membutuhkan sentuhan Taekwoon. Membuat seluruh pakaian yang menyelimutinya terasa ketat, dan Hakyeon ingin melepas semuanya saat itu juga.

Taekwoon menjilat leher Hakyeon dengan lidah kasarnya, mengirim seluruh hasratnya hingga kedalam jiwa penyihir cantik itu. Seluruh tubuhnya bergemuruh dalam keputusasaan.

" _please,"_ Hakyeon memohon. Terus mencengkeram Taekwoon agar tetap berdekatan dengannya. Tak ada yang lebih penting pada saat itu selain, rasa, sentuhan juga aroma milik Taekwoon. Selain itu bisa menunggu.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, _dear._ Apapun," Geraman Taekwoon mencapai dadanya dan bergetar diantara tubuh mereka.

" _Sentuh aku,"_ Hakyeon terengah. Sambil terus menekan tubuhnya pada pemuda dibawahnya.

Taekwoon menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Hakyeon. "Milikku," geramnya lagi ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sepasang mata almond milik Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menjerit ketika merasakan basah dicelana bagian depannya. Taekwoon tak melakukan apapun, namun langsung bisa membuat Hakyeon _keluar._ "Sial,"

Tulangnya hampir meleleh karena panas tubuhnya sendiri.

Taekwoon berkata sambil menjilat cuping telinga Hakyeon. "Sayangnya, kita harus menunggu sampai nanti."

Setelah mengembalikan seluruh akal sehatnya, Hakyeon menyadari bahwa limusin yang dinaikinya itu semakin terasa pelan. Mereka pasti sudah mencapai tujuan. Hakyeon mengambil beberapa nafas pelan, berharap mengembalikan degup jantungnya ke rythm normal. Dia tidak ingin para serigala berfikir bahwa dia sedang sangat ketakutan seperti seekor kelinci. Hakyeon tidak mengkhawatirkan keamanannya ditengah-tengah para serigala. Tidak hanya dia tahu bahwa dia bisa mengurus mereka sendirian namun Taekwoon tak akan membiarkan apapun hal terjadi padanya. Dia mungkin tidak tahu banyak hal tentang serigala, tapi dia tahu bahwa mereka sangat protektif kepada mate mereka.

Senyum malu Taekwoon nampak sangat berbeda dengan pemuda agresif yang terus-terusan menggoda Hakyeon tadi. "Maaf sudah membuatmu _datang_ tanpa berganti pakaian."

"Tak masalah," Hakyeon mengibaskan jarinya sedikit sambil merapal beberapa kata. Aroma bunga seketika memenuhi udara. Dan celana Hakyeon langsung bersih dan kering bersamaan dengan angin kecil yang terasa didalam limusin.

Taekwoon menggeram dan mengeluarkan taringnya tanpa sadar, salah satu refleknya jika merasa dalam masalah. "Apa itu?" tanyanya setelah rasa dingin limusin itu menghilang.

"Aku tidak ingin berjalan ketengah keluargamu dengan celana basah." Sahut Hakyeon. "Maaf jika kau tidak menyukai sihir."

Taekwoon mengangkat tangannya, tanda tak keberatan. "Aku tidak memprotes. Hanya kaget. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan seseorang yang menggunakan sihir. Werewolf sendiri adalah makhluk sihir, tapi kami tidak bisa melakukan sihir."

"Huh," Hakyeon tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Dia terkejut bahwa sihir nampak begitu asingnya dihadapan seseorang yang bahkan bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor hewan. Hakyeon selalu diajarkan bahwa setiap makhluk hidup pasti memiliki sihir mereka sendiri. Dia tahu bahwa para werekin tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi tidak tahu bahwa mereka sebegitu asingnya dengan itu.

Sebelum bisa menyusun pertanyaannya, limusinnya benar-benar berhenti dan setelah itu supir membukakan pintu.

Taekwoon keluar terlebih dahulu. Dia berputar untuk mengulurkan tangannya, dan untuk membantu Hakyeon keluar mobil.

"Aku bukan gadis, kau tahu." Goda Hakyeon.

"Jangan membantah," geram Taekwoon. "Sudah secara alami untukku memperhatikan mateku."

Hakyeon merinding mendengar nada posesif pada suara serigala itu.

Sial.

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

Dia mungkin pernah berpikir bahwa melakukan seks dengan seorang se-hot Taekwoon mungkin suatu hal yang bagus untuk mulai keluar dari zona amannya.

Tapi dia takpernah membayangkan akan diklaim secara permanen.

"Kita benar-benar harus mendiskusikan hal tentang 'mate' ini."

Setelah putus hubungan dengan ayahnya, Hakyeon tak pernah berharap akan memiliki ikatan dengan orang lain lagi. Berkencan tentu saja, mungkin hidup bersama, tapi tidak terhubung secara permanen. Dia sudah cukup merasa terikat dengan ayahnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu didiskusikan lagi." Ekspresi Taekwoon menghentikan Hakyeon untuk membantah.

Dan akhirnya dia membiarkan Taekwoon untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil tanpa banyak protes.

* * *

Serigala itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Hakyeon saat membawanya untuk masuk kedalam sebuah mansion besar. Yang sama sekali bukan seperti Hakyeon selama ini bayangkan tentang rumah keluarga serigala.

Gedung bergaya victoria yang menjulang dihadapannya lebih terlihat seperti suatu tempat yang biasanya dihuni oleh para vampire, bukan segerombolan serigala. Pendapatnya berubah seketika setelah melangkah semakin dalam. Untuk interior yang luas, tempat itu memiliki suasana hangat dengan perabot berbahan kulit dan lantai kayu alami. Hakyeon lalu memperhatikan banyak pasang mata serigala, dibentuk manusia mereka, menatapnya dengan tajam. Dan tanpa sadar, Hakyeon membawa tubuh mungilnya berlindung pada tubuh besar Taekwoon, menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

Walaupun begitu, Hakyeon tetap tidak berpaling. Tatapannya bertemu dengan mata setiap serigala yang menatapnya. Nasihat ayahnya terasa terngiang ditelinganya.

' _Jangan pernah menunduk. Kau cukup kuat untuk berhadapan dengan siapapun.'_

Pemilik pasang mata terakhir menggeram padanya saat bertemu tatap dengan Hakyeon. Dia mengenalinya sebagai saudara Taekwoon. Alpha keluarganya. Sial. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berpaling. Dan perkataan Wonshik melengkapi kekhawatirannya.

"Mate mu menantangku." Ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Taekwoon mengangkat wajah Hakyeon hingga bisa menatapnya utuh.

"Dia mate ku," ucapnya bangga. "Tentu dia seorang yang tangguh,"

"Jadi dengan dia ada disisimu, kau berpikiran untuk menjadi Alpha keluarga ini?" tanya werewolf lain.

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak bisa memintanya untuk mmenjadi seorang yang rendah hati. Aku akan selalu menurut padamu, tapi dia bukan bagian dari keluarga. Dia orang lain."

"Dia akan mati jika tak tahu tempatnya berdiri." Geram Wonshik.

Mata coklat Hakyeon mulai bersinar. Dan pemuda yanng lebih mungil itu mulai memasang gestur bahwa dia siap menyerang saudara Taekwoon itu kapan saja, Taekwoon langsung meraih tangannya.

"Aku bawa dia keatas. Kita akan kembali pada jam makan malam." Tanpa menunggu jawaban saudaranya, dia menarik Hakyeon naik menuju lantai dua. Sebuah aksi tepat untuk menahan penyihir itu melukai saudaranya. Membayangkan mereka beradu kekuatan adalah hal paling akhir yang ingin dia bayangkan.

"Aku bisa menghadapinya," kepercayaan diri kuat milik mate nya membuat Taekwoon semakin yakin dia menjauhkan Hakyeon dari saudaranya diwaktu yang tepat.

Taekwoon membawa Hakyeon masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Dia butuh sedikit privasi untuk ini. Walau biasanya kawanan serigala tak begitu memikirkan tentang hal pribadi mereka. Tapi diapunya perasaan bahwa penyihir yang kini sedang menelusuri isi kamarnya itu tak suka jika mereka diganggu. Dan jujur saja, melihat betapa dekatnya matenya juga tempat tidurnya membuat Taekwoon _hard._ Namun untuk hasil yang lebih baik, dia berusaha fokus pada percakapan mereka.

"Tak akan berakhir bagus untuk urusan politik keluarga jika kau benar-benar mengalahkan kakakku, walaupun dia memang pantas menerimanya." Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon mendekat, mengendus leher panjangnya, menanamkan aroma milik Hakyeon kedalam jiwanya.

"Maaf, akan kucoba menahan keinginanku untuk menghancurkannya."

Dan senyum miring dari matenya membuat Taekwoon berpikir dia hanya bercanda.

"Aku tetap masih harus hidup dengannya. Seorang werewolf tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa keluarganya." Meraih Hakyeon semakin erat. Dan mulai kembali menelusuri isi mulut manis Hakyeon menggunakan lidahnya.

Sial. Dia terasa sangat nikmat.

Setelah beberapa lama berciuman, Hakyeon mendorong Taekwoon. "Kenapa dia alphanya?"

Taekwoon mengerutkan dahinya, tidak faham dengan pertanyaannya. "Karena dia yang tertua dan dia yang terkuat."

Begitulah bagaimana cara kerja keluarga werewolf, kecuali jika yang paling tua adalah seorang yang lemah. Saudaranya mungkin bisa menyebalkan beberapa kali, tapi dia tidaklah lemah.

"Kau lebih kuat," Hakyeon mengelus bisepnya.

Taekwoon mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia tidak ingin menyangkal kenyataannya. Secara teknik, serigala miliknya memang lebih kuat jika dibandingkan dengan serigala milik Wonshik, tapi dia tidak ingin mengusik kehidupan damainya sendiri didalam keluarga. Kebanyakan orang tidak tahu bahwa bukan hanya kekuatan fisik saja yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi alpha sebuah keluarga werewolf.

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak menginginkan pekerjaannya. Kau harus selalu jadi yang paling baik didalam sebuah keluarga, dan itu melelahkan. Wonshik selalu berambisi untuk melakukannya, jadi biarlah dia yang jadi alpha. Aku tak pernh ingin menjadi serigala tingkat atas."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu?" melihat ekspresi Hakyeon yang penasaran, bukan semata-mata menginvestigasinya membuat Taekwoon merasa sedikit santai. Dia tidak menyadari seberapa besar respon matenya berpengaruh padanya. Jika Hakyeon mendorongnya untuk merebut posisi alpha, mungkin dia akan mulai khawatir dengan seorang yang telah ditakdirkan untuknya itu.

Taekwoon mundur sedikit lalu menyisir poni milik Hakyeon yang menutupi sebagian mata almondnya. Dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu penyihir itu betapa kecil ambisinya untuk menguasai dunia. Jika Hakyeon berencana untuk menjadi pimpinan dunia sihir, Taekwoon akan tetap mendukungnya, namun Hakyeon harus tahu jika dia tidak memiliki mimpi sekecil apapun untuk masuk kedalam dunia politik, terlalu melelahkan.

"Satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan adalah menemukan pasangan impianku dan menikmati kehidupan setelahnya."

Hakyeon tersenyum, cepat namun sangat cerah. Membuat satu senyum kecil menyilaukan itu langsung tertanam dipikirannya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau menemukanku, hidupmu sudah lengkap?" ada nada godaan didalamnya membuat Taekwoon bernafas lega.

Dia berharap tidak mengacaukan segalanya, tapi itu tetaplah suatu hal penting. Taekwoon meraih jemari Hakyeon lalu menciumnya. "Iya, sekarang aku sudah bertemu denganmu, hidupku lengkap." Ungkapnya jujur sambil menatap mata cerah Hakyeon.

Dan satu warna mawar merah cantik yang muncul dari semburat pipi Hakyeon langsung membuat Taekwoon berpikir itu sangat memikat.

Sambil melihat kesekeliling ruangan, Hakyeon berusaha memikirkan sesuatu untuk diucapkan. Segalanya berjalan begitu serius, begitu cepat. Dan Hakyeon masih terlalu jauh dari siap untuk berdiam menikmati kehidupan setelah ini. Kebebasan adalah hal baru untuknya, dan dia ingin bergantung pada hal itu selama dia bisa. Bagaimanapun, salah satu sisi dirinya mengatakan dia masih belum ingin memiliki ikatan dengan siapapun sekarang, dan sebagian yang lain meyakinkannya bahwa pemuda dihadapannya itu adalah seorang yang tepat untuk menemani Hakyeon disepanjang sisa kehidupannya.

Dan Taekwoon tersenyum hangat, tangannya masih menggenggam jemari Hakyeon.

"Aku bisa merasakan kepanikanmu, mateku. Jangan khawatir. Aku belum siap menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri. Seorang penyihir yang belum terlatih adalah suatu hal berbahaya, dan aku ingin kau sudah bisa mengendalikan seluruh kekuatanmu sebelum menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun sebelum kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu."

"Bagian dari keluarga? Aku akan menjadi werewolf?" Hakyeon tak bisa menngendalikan nada panik suaranya. Posisinya sekarang sudah cukup membuatnya berbeda dengan yang lain. Dan memikirkan tentang menjadi pemilik tiga kekuatan dalam dirinya juga tambah bisa merubah dirinya menjadi seekor hewan membuatnya merinding.

Taekwoon tertawa cukup puas. Sungguh, hingga dia berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi seorang werewolf, seperti aku tak bisa menjadi seorang penyihir. Kau harus terlahir jadi salah satu dari mereka."

"Itu hanya pertanyaan," Hakyeon cemberut. Namun kepanikannya berangsur mereda. Walaupun ayahnya sudah mengajarkan puluhan bahasa dan kebudayaan kepadanya semenjak kecil, pengetahuannya tentang para werekin sangatlah sedikit.

Dia berpikir tentang itu sedikit, hingga Taekwoon meraihnya kembali kedalam pelukannya. Dia berpikir mungkin werewolf dihadapannya itu sangat senang bisa mengajarinya.

"Aww, kemarilah." Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon erat. "Kau tahu, aku tak akan pernah menertawakanmu," ucap Taekwoon, suara halusnya terdengar dalam dan intim ditelinga Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tahu, betapa mudahnya untuk menyerah atas segalanya demi kenyamanan pelukan Taekwoon. Namun juga membuatnya takut, betapa besarnya hal yang harus dia korbankan demi seorang yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu. Mungkin proses menjadi mate akan memebuat kedua belah pihak bekerja keras secara adil. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa membayangkan keluar dari rumah ini dan tak pernah kembali.

Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon menjauh sedikit hingga dia bisa menatap matanya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti atau menyiksamu. Itu sumpahku padamu."

"Apakah kebanyakan dari para werekin menemukan mate mereka?" dia tidak tau para werewolf yang ditemuinya tadi memiliki mate, tapi tidak satupun terlihat kaget saat Taekwoon berkata Hakyeon miliknya.

"Tidak," senyum Taekwoon bersinar. Lalu menatap Hakyeon seperti harta paling berharga. "Kebanyakan para werewolf tidak bisa menemukan mate mereka. Aku sakah satu yang beruntung."

"Aku bahagia kau menemukanmu." Hakyeon mungkin tidak siap untuk bisa hidup didalam rumah serigala itu selamanya, tapi dia msaih belum bisa membayangkan berkencan dengan pemuda selain Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menatap matenya beberapa lama. Tidak mungkin ada werewolf didalam keluarganya yang tidak iri dengannya sekarang. Tidak hanya dia menemukan matenya, tapi Hakyeon adalah seorang yang sangat hot. Kulit caramel manisnya yang berkilat karena keringat, bibir mungilnya yang selalu berucap dengan keras kepala, mata cokelat seperti almondnya yang bersinar setiap kali bertemu dengan seorang yang dianggap musuhnya membuat Taekwoon bisa selalu merasakan seberapa besar kekuatan sihir Hakyeon didalam dirinya. Taekwoon mungkin tidak tahu, tapi dia punya banyak waktu untuk mengetahuinya.

Hakyeon mendekat dan mencium Taekwoon, berusaha menyederhanakan pemikirannya. Rasa panas langsung terasa diseluruh tubuhnya bersamaan dengn dia menyatukan bibirnya. Dan serigala dalam diri Taekwoon menggeram senang. Tak bisa menahan jarak diantara mereka, Taekwoon menarik pinggang Hakyeon semakin mendekat.

Dengan terpaksa, tiba-tiba Taekwoon memutus ciuman mereka lagi, mengabaikan rengekan serigalanya.

"Kita tidak bisa,"

Hakyeon hampir merengek, "Apa maksudmu tidak bisa? Tentu saja kita bisa." Hakyeon memasukkan jemarinya kedalam rambut Taekwoon, dan sialnya dia sudah hampir keluar lagi karena kedekatan mereka tadi.

Taekwoon menjauhkan Hakyeon lagi, walaupun insting hewannya menginginkan Hakyeon tetap berada ditempatnya.

Dia suka ketika seseorang mengelus kepalanya, insting alami.

 _Tidak!_

Dia harus tetap fokus. Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menjauh dari matenya. Taekwoon mengambil nafas dalam. "Kita tidak boleh melakukan seks hingga kau berjanji untuk menjadi milikku selamanya."

"Apa! Tapi kita barusaja bertemu!" Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon tajam. "Aku pikir kita harus melakukan seks terlebih dahulu untuk menemukan kita cocok atau tidak."

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika aku melakukan seks denganmu, kita akan menjadi mate selamanya karena kau memang ditakdirkan untukku, dan jika kau memutuskan untuk tidak berakhir denganku, aku kan menghabisakan seluruh hidupku sendiri tanpa bisa melakukan seks lagi dengan siapapun karena tubuhku hanya akan menginginkan tubuhmu."

Dia menemukan beberapa werewolf yang hidupnya terasa dineraka karena dia melakukan seks dengan matenya tanpa membuat persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Penyihir kebanyakan sangat licik. Mereka bisa memutuskan ikatan dan pergi tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

Hakyeon merengek. "Aku tidak berusaha mengacaukan kehidupanmu. Oke, kita memang harus menahannya. Tapi, apa benar-benar tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" tentus dia frustasi. Hasratnya sudah ada diujung tanduk, dan serigala sialan dihadapannya itu malah bicara panjang tentang ini itu.

"Tidak." Taekwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita masih boleh. Selama _I don't fuck you or swallow your cum,_ kita tidak akan terikat. Tapi, walaupun kita tidak melakukan seks dan aku berpasangan dengan werewolf lain, tubuhku akan tetap menginginkanmu."

Setelah dia bertemu dengan matenya, Taekwoon tahu dia akan tetap menginginkan Hakyeon selama hidupnya. Dia dengar tentang para werewolf yang kehilangan mate mereka, mereka tetap bisa hidup, tapi tak pernah menikmati hidup. Ingatan tentang tatapan kosong pamannya tak pernah hilang dari pikiran Taekwoon.

Hakyeon memucat. "Aku butuh buku tentang para werewolf. Pengetahuanku tentang kaummu masih sangatlah sedikit."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati memberimu salah satu buku yang biasanya kami berikan untuk para muda." Perpustakaan keluarga werewolf sangatlah luas. Didesain untuk membuat para werewolf berkonsentrasi ditengah naik turunnya hormon mereka.

Hakyeon melepaskan nafas pendek. "Terima kasih, akan kuhargai itu. Jika kita segera menjadi mate, aku harus tahu tentang kehidupan kalian."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa bersalah." Ucap Taekwoon segera, khawatir dia terlalu menekan Hakyeon.

"Karena kau sudah meletakkan seluruh kartumu dihadapanku, kurasa aku harus melakukannya juga." Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Hakyeon melepas satu persatu kancing bajunya dan berputar, menunjukkan punggungnya.

tbc.

* * *

Review dan like sangat dihargai.

hoho.


	4. Chapter 4

Taekwoon tergagap. Puluhan simbol kecil menghiasi punggung Hakyeon. Masing-masing bersinar seakan terus-terusan menyalurkan sihir. Rasa pahit menyerang tenggorokannya. Rasa sakitnya pasti tak ada bandingannya. Dan butuh beberapa menit untuknya menelan ludah sebelum dia benar-benar berbicara tanpa memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" dia tak bisa membayangkan alasan apapun yang menyebabkan besarnya rasa sakit yang dirasakan matenya. Kemarahan membuat cakarnya keluar dari ujung jarinya. Serigalanya ingin keluar untuk melindungi matenya dari monster macam apapun yang berani menandai kulit indah Hakyeon. Apapun yang terjadi pada Hakyeon, jelas itu sangat terencana. Masing-masing simbol terhubung dengan baris tepat, baik itu horizontal maupun vertikal.

Hakyeon berbalik untuk menatap Taekwoon. Rasa sakit dimatanya membunuh Taekwoon. Dia menarik tangan Hakyeon dan membawa tubuh mungil matenya itu keatas pangkuannya. "Katakan apa yang terjadi."

Setelah terdiam beberpa lama, Hakyeon berbicara dengn suara lirih. Jika Taekwoon tak memiliki pendengaran berlipat ganda, mungkin dia tak bisa mendengar suaranya. "Setiap penyihir terlahir dengan seorang peramal disampingnya, seorang yang bisa membaca masa depan penyihir yang baru lahir itu. Ibuku memiliki penyakit, sehingga beliau meninggal ketika melahirkanku dan memberikan kekuatan sihirnya padaku. Sang peramal memberi tahu ayahku kalau aku akan meninggal karena penyakit yang sama nantinya, kecuali jika dia melakukan upacara bernama Ribuan api. Untuk menyelamatkan hidupku, ayahku melakukan upacara itu dengan memberi potongan sihirnya padaku sedikit demi sedikit, mengikat kehidupannya bersamaku, hingga aku cukup kuat untuk selamat. Dan ketika aku cukup kuat, seluruh kehidupan ayahku diserahkannya padaku."

"Demi dewa, aku belum pernah mendengar hal seperti itu sebelumnya." Taekwoon mengelus punggung telanjangnya dengan ujung jarinya. Air mata Hakyeon membuatnya hancur juga. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan segala yang telah dilakukan ayah Hakyeon untuk putranya itu. Dan juga menjelaskan kenapa aroma sihir sangat terasa disekeliling Hakyeon.

"Ayahku mengorbankan hidupnya agar hidupku terus berjalan," Air mata memenuhi wajah penyihir mungil itu.

"Shh, jangan menangis, mateku." Taekwoon mencium pipinya, dan mengusap air mata Hakyeon saat menyentuh kedua sisi wajahnya menggunakan tangan besarnya. "Ayahmu sangat berani dan ingin kau memiliki hidup yang bahagia."

Hakyeon menelan ludahnya. "Maksudku adalah, aku mengatakan padamu bahwa sudah dua orang yang menyerahkan hidup mereka untukku. Dan jika kau menjadi yang ketiga, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku taruhan paling buruk, Taek. Aku tahu kau sangat senang telah menemukan matemu, tapi aku berbahaya aku tidak hanya punya kekuatan sihir dari satu orang. Aku punya tiga. Aku mungkin saja kehilangan kendali dan membunuhmu."

"Mereka menyerahkan kehidupan mereka karena mereka ingin Hakyeon, bukan karena kau memaksa mereka. Kau tahu apa yang ku dapat setelah mendengar ceritamu?"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ceritamu berkata bahwa kau memiliki dua orang tua hebat yang tahu kau akan tumbuh dan mengerjakan hal-hal hebat. Dan aku akan jadi seorang yang berdiri disampingmu ketika kau melakukannya."

"Terima kasih," kedua mata Hakyeon bersinar sedikit, terlihat seksi. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku cukup berharga untuk semua pengorbanan itu, tapi aku terlalu lemah untuk melepasmu ketika kita baru saja bertemu."

Taekwoon mencium bibir Hakyeon, lembut dan hangat. "Kita akan menjalaninya dengan mudah, mateku. Sebesar apapun aku ingin memilikimu dan menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri, aku tidak mau kau tinggal bersamaku karena rasa kasihan. Ketika aku mengklaimmu sebagai milikku, itu karena kau memutuskan bahwa akulah satu-satunya untukmu, bukan karena kau ingin membagi rasa sakitmu bersamaku. Aku tidak akan menjadi salah satu orang lagi yang membebani jiwamu. Hanya berjanjilah padaku, bahwa setelah memutuskan takdir kita, kau tak akan berpaling. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menahan diri jika ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu."

Dan senyum yang didapatnya membuatnya sesak nafas karena kemanisannya.

"Jika itu, aku bisa berjanji." Ucap Hakyeon. "Sekarang, aku sudah cukup khawatir tentang memulai kelas baru dan berurusan dengan teman sekamarku."

Dan segala hal terjadi lebih baik dari yang Taekwoon harapkan. Matenya tidak lari, atau berteriak ketika dia tahu Taekwoon ingin dia menjadi satu-satunya. Dan dia berpikir itu adalah awal yang menjanjikan.

"Kau punya kelas besok?"

"Aku punya ujian masuk besok sore." Ungkap Hakyeon dengan senyum jenaka. "Aku harus tahu dimana mereka meletakkanku di level keberapa dalam pembelajaran."

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya," selain itu, bukankah dia berkata bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan sihir tiga orang? "Aku harap bisa membuatmu tetap disini malam ini, jadi kita bisa lebih mengetahui satu sama lain. Aku berjanji untuk mengembalikanmu ke sekolah tepat waktu."

Hakyeon memikirkannya sejenak. "Baiklah, terdengar bagus. Akan lebih bagus jika aku tahu tentangmu sebelum kita membuat keputusan akhir."

"Tentu," Taekwoon tidak akan memikirkan hal lain. Hakyeon sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. Jika penyihir itu beranggapan mereka masih punya pilihan lain, Taekwoon tidak akan memprotesnya, tapi dia akan tetap melakukan segala hal untuk membuat Hakyeon menerima takdirnya.

Taekwoon mencium Hakyeon, memastikan tangannya menelusuri punggung telanjang Hakyeon. Ketika mereka makan malam nanti, dia ingin Hakyeon sudah tercium sepertinya.

Setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya, Taekwoon mempertemukan keningnya dengan milik Hakyeon. Dan menggesekkan gemas kedua ujung hidung mereka. "Kau memaksaku!" ucap Hakyeon tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" tak faham dengan pernyataan Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba, Taekwoon melebarkan jarak mereka. "Memaksa apa?"

"Kau menolakku, tapi terus-terusan menggodaku." Hakyeon cemberut. "That's not fair!" protesnya.

Taekwoon tertawa, lalu mengecup ringan ujung hidungnya. "Bukan maksudku."

Mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang, "Bagaimana jika kau memakai kondom?" ucap Hakyeon kemudian.

Matanya bersinar penuh harap.

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Jika aku melakukannya. Aku tetap ingin menggigitmu. Dan menggigit juga akan mengikat kita."

"jangan gigit kalau begitu." Potong Hakyeon.

Dan geraman yang didapat. "Bukan aku yang akan menggigitmu, tapi serigala yang ada dalam diriku."

"Ada banyak aturan untuk melakukan seks dengan werewolf."

"Hanya diantara mates. Jika kita bukan mate, aku bisa menggigitmu sebanyak yang aku mau, dan kita tetap tidak punya ikatan."

"Oh, kukira itu ide yang bagus untuk menguji jika aku benar-benar matemu, atau memang kau sedang mencoba menggodaku untuk terjatuh keatas tempat tidurmu." Goda Hakyeon kemudian.

"Aku tidak butuh mengujinya, aku tahu."

Taekwoon tak bisa menjelaskan kepada penyihir itu bagaimana para werekin secara insting tahu ketika mereka bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

"Jadi tidak ada cara aku keluar dari hubungan ini tanpa menghancurkan hidupmu?" tanya Hakyeon.

Tekwoon behrarap dia punya jawaban yang lebih mudah. Tapi dia menolak untuk berbohong. "Kau akan tetap menjadi mateku, entah kita terikat atau tidak."

Mates tidak bisa dipilih olehnya; mereka lahir. Hanya takdir yang akan menentukan siapa yang cocok jika disandingkan. Walaupun Hakyeon menolak untuk menjadi mate Taekwoon, hal itu tetap tidak akan mengubah fakta. Mereka tetap mate.

Hakyeon menghela nafas lalu turun dari pangkuan Taekwoon, dan duduk ditempat tidurnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Baiklah apa?" Taekwoon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tak ada alasan untuk menunggu. Maksudku, jika yang kau katakan benar adanya, lalu kita memang dipasangkan oleh takdir. Aku tidak akan jadi seorang yang menyalahinya." Senyum miring Hakyeon serasa menyindir Taekwoon.

Taekwoon lalu menangkup wajah mungil Hakyeon. "Hey, tak ada yang bicara kita harus melakukannya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu jika kau belum siap."

"Ya, kita siap. Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk melakukan seks. Aku sudah lelah menunggu saat ini datang. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang, walaupun hanya kau satu-satunya lelaki yang akan jadi partnerku nantinya."

Taekwoon merasa lemas mendengarnya, dan dia terjatuh disisi Hakyeon. "Apa kau mengatakan bahwa kau belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali sebelumnya?"

Hakyeon mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan ayahku, dan melakukannya dengan para tutorku?—eww."

"Wow," kegembiraan mengalir keseluruh nadi Taekwoon, walaupun dia benci harus memberitahu tentang masa lalunya juga. "Aku tidak perjaka,"

"Baguslah," Hakyeon meringis. "Aku senang, setidaknya salah satu dari kita tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku akan lebih percaya dengan pengalamanmu jika kau sudah melepas setidaknya satu potong pakaianmu."

Taekwoon melihat dirinya dan tertawa. Saat Hakyeon sudah setengah telanjang, Taekwoon masih menggunakan celana jeans dan kemejanya. Lalu dengan cepat melepas semuanya dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Tak memberikan waktu untuk Hakyeon bernafas saat melihat tubuhnya. "Kita lihat seberapa cepatnya semua ini berlalu tanpa pakaian."

Hakyeon tertawa. "Hmm, ya kalimat itu boleh diingat."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hakyeon, Taekwoon meraih lube yang ada didalam laci meja. "Kemarilah,"

Hakyeon merangkak mendekatinya tanpa sedikitpun berpaling dari tatapan Taekwoon. Taekwoon meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya. Cicitan Hakyeon membuatnya tertawa.

"Kubalas untuk yang itu nanti." Ancam Hakyeon.

"Kutunggu," tangan Taekwoon sedikit bergetar saat membuka tutup botolnya. Ini harus sempurna. Hakyeon hanya punya satu kali pertama, dan jika dia membenci seksnya dengan Taekwoon, masa depan mereka tak akan bahagia.

"Tenang, jangan terlalu serius. Kita punya daya pikat seksual yang sangat cukup untuk seluruh kota."

"Benar." Taekwoon menciumnya. "Kupikir harusnya aku yang menenangkanmu."

"Aku mungkin masih perjaka, tapi aku tak ragu mengakui bahwa kita cocok secara seksual. Lagipula, aku terlahir untuk menjadi belahan jiwamu."

Dan membuat Taekwoon terlihat seperti orang bodoh. "Kau benar."

Lagipula, dia sudah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk menjelaskan kepada Hakyeon alasan mereka memang dirakdirkan bersama.

"Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika kau tengkurap." Dia mencoba untuk memutar tubuh Hakyeon, tapi penyihir itu menolaknya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Kau bisa melihatku lain waktu."

Hakyeon masih menolak. "Kau tidak masalah dengan bekas lukanya?"

"Tidak. Maksudku aku benci dengan apa yang telah terjadi padamu, tapi hal itu menunjukkan betapa kuatnya kau." Kebanyakan orang akan merengek dan menyerah atas kesakitan yang menimpa mereka, tapi Hakyeon membuktikan bisa menahan itu semua.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku ingin melihatmu."

"Deal,"

Taekwoon akan dengan senang hati menatap mata indah Hakyeon sambil melakukannya, tapi dia harus tetap mengontrol dirinya untuk pertama kali ini. Menatap langsung ke wajah matenya mungkin akan membuatnya keluar sangat cepat. Dia menunggu lama untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya. Dia tidak ingin merusak kesan pertama Hakyeon dengan keluar bahkan sebelum masuk kedalam Hakyeon.

Dia meletakkan bantal dibawah pinggul Hakyeon dan yang lain dibawah kepala Hakyeon.

"Jika kau tidak keluar ketika aku ada didalammu, I'll suck you down."

Hakyeon terbatuk. "Aku tak bisa janji, tapi akan kucoba."

Taekwoon lalu membawa tangannya untuk mengusap halus punggung Hakyeon. Penyihir itu mungkin bisa saja menunjukkan keberanian didepannya, tapi dia bisa merasakan kegugupannya dibawah sentuhannya. Jika dia seorang werewolf, mungkin Hakyeon sudah berubah menjadi seekor serigala sedari tadi karena stress.

"Shh, akan ku urus kau." Janji Taekwoon.

Dia tak akan pernah melakukan apapun yang bisa menyakiti seorang pemuda cantik yang memberikan dunianya.

Taekwoon mengambil cukup banyak lube di jarinya. "Buka sedikit."

Hakyeon membuka kakinya perlahan. Taekwoon mencium lembut sepanjang punggung matenya saat memasukkan satu jarinya. Setelah Hakyeon akhirnya menerima satu, dia menambahkan jari lainnya. Dan Taekwoon mengulangnya, hingga Hakyeon mendorong jari Taekwoon untuk masuk semakin dalam.

"Santai, jangan terburu-buru."

Hakyeon memutar kepalanya. Percikan sihir terlihat dimatanya. "Jika kau tidak segera meletakkan milikmu segera, aku akan dengan senang hati mencari orang lain yang bersedia melakukannya." Lalu menggeram dengan galak.

"Percaya padaku ketika aku berkata kau tak ingin melakukan hal itu." Taring Taekwoon terlihat. Lalu bergerak, berdiri dengan kedua lututnya dan mulai memasukkan miliknya.

Dia terengah bersamaan dengan Hakyeon saat merasakan sesuatu seperti listrik mengagetkan mereka.

"Oh Tuhan, apa selalu seperti ini?" Hakyeon terengah dan mendesah bersamaan dengan pergerakan Taekwoon.

"Tidak. Tidak pernah." Dia sudah melakukannya dengan banyak pemuda dan tak ada yang bisa membuatnya terasa hingga jiwanya. Cerita yang didengarnya benar. Tak ada perbandingan antara melakukan seks dengan mate dan dengan orang lain. Jantungnya berdebar dan serigala dalam dirinya siap mengaum.

Berhati-hati karena matenya yang belum berpengalaman. Taekwoon bergerak dengan halus, dengan sepelan mungkin walaupun serigala dalam dirinya mengaum-ngaum.

"Taekwoon, sweetie, lover."

Taekwoon tertawa, dan kehilangan ritmenya. "Ya?"

"Jika kau tidak cepat, aku akan tunjukkan padamu apa yang bisa dilakukan semua sihir ini."

Ancaman itu membuatnya bergerak sedikit cepat, melonggarkan pegangannya pada monster yang ada didalam dirinya. "Aku mencoba untuk berhati-hati. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka." Dia memberi jeda pada setiap katanya dengan satu dorongan pinggulnya saat Hakyeon terus memegangi sprai bagaikan itu satu-satunya yang menyambungkannya dengan kehidupan.

"Aku hargai itu. Sekarang bergeraklah lebih cepat."

Taekwoon menggeram. "Hanya karena aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti fuck toy, bukan berarti aku ingin mempercepat gerakanku."

Selain karena permintaan matenya, dia ingin bercinta dengannya dengan lembut.

"Lebih cepat." Hakyeon menggertak.

"Tidak hingga kau lebih berpengalaman dan tahu seberapa banyak kau bisa menahannya." Taekwoon berdebat sambil menggesekkan gigi-giginya, kendalinya terselip bersamaan dengan jiwanya. Tak ada yang pernah melingkupinya dengan sangat sempit atau sangat sempurna hingga dia butuh konsentrasi penuh agar tidak berubah. Serigalanya ingin keluar untuk mengklaim matenya. Dia mencengkeram kendali atas monsternya ketika jemarinya berubah menjadi cakar, memaksa hewan itu kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

Taekwoon mendongak, dan mengaum saat dia keluar, dan memenuhi matenya dengan cairannya.

"Milikku!" geramnya, memastikan seluruh penghuni rumahnya mendengar suaranya. Dan tak ada kesalahan. Hakyeon memang milikknya.

Hakyeon merengek dibawahnya.

Bersamaan dengan Hakyeon yang juga keluar, membasahi bantal dibawahnya.

"Wow," bisik Hakyeon. Dia lalu menutup matanya, menikmati apa yang barusan terjadi padanya.

Taekwoon menjilat bibirnya. "Aku belum menggigitmu."

Hakyeon lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Lakukan,"

Tak mampu lagi menahan godaanya, dia menghirup leher panjang Hakyeon. "Mungkin akan sakit."

Dan tawa Hakyeon serasa merobek hatinya. "Sayang, percaya padaku jika aku katakan padamu aku punya tingkat toleransi tinggi pada rasa sakit."

Untuk beberapa saat Taekwoon melupakan seluruh rasa sakit dipunggung Hakyeon. "Maaf."

Hakyeon mengangkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Taekwoon. "Jangan merasa bersalah. Yang sudah terjadi biarkan terjadi. Sekarang buat aku jadi milikmu."

Tak membutuhkan undangan lagi, Taekwoon membiarkan taringnya keluar, kemudian menggigit leher Hakyeon. Darah keluar dari luka yang dibuatnya dan melumuri lidahnya. Dia terengah bersamaan cairan merah itu juga membasahi lehernya. Dan ikatan mereka meninggalkan sedikit percikan cahaya dihadapannya. Mate. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan miliknya. Serigala didalam dirinya kamudian tenang dan menurut, untuk pertama kali dihidupnya.

Taekwoon menarik taringnya perlahan sebelum menjauhkan giginya dari leher Hakyeon. Menggigit matenya memang sangat nikmat, tapi meninggalkan luka terbuka dileher seorang yang dicintainya tentu membunuhnya. Dia menjilat lukanya dengan lidah, berharap itu bisa mengambil semua rasa sakitnya.

Hakyeon berkedip kearahnya. "Kupikir kau tadi bilang akan sakit."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Dia selalu mendengar bahwa mating adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah mereka rasakan. Nampaknya mereka jelas tak ada bandingannya dengan matenya. "Selamat datang didalam keluarga, mate."

"Terima kasih."

Dan Taekwoon menciumnya lama.

tbc.

Berita bahagia dikit.

kkk.

Aku udah terima albumku kemaren, dan apa?

I fucking got Hakyeon's and Jyani's photo card.

huhuhu.

And i prefer the black one for the scent, i mean the black is more manly.

Review dan like sangat dihargai.

Bikin ane semangat terjemah please.


	5. Chapter 5

Hakyeon's Wolf

LEON FANFICTION

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

Terjemahan, dengan ubahan.

Dengan judul asli "Jaynel's Wolf"

Chapter 5

Hakyeon menatap tiga orang yang duduk dibelakang sebuah meja panjang. Dan tiga profesor itu juga balik menatapnya. Dan menurut pandangannya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sihirnya bahkan mendekati sedikit dari kekuatan sihir miliknya, tapi itu bukan masalah. Mereka duduk disana untuk mengetesnya, dan dilihat dari ekpresi mereka, mereka memang tipe penilai ketat.

Setelah mengambil satu nafas dalam, Hakyeon menahan oksigen didalam paru-parunya sebelum benar-benar melepasnya perlahan. Dia sudah pernah berhadapan dengan tipe yang lebih menyebalkan dari mereka. Jadi dia berharap tak akan ada masalah.

"Ini pertanyaan yang cukup mudah, nak." Seorang penyihir wanita dengan rambut putih, Eunjung, berucap dengan cibiran. "Kita ingin melihat apakah kau bisa membuat ramuan pembujuk. Jika tidak, kami akan meletakkanmu dikelas ramuan pemula."

Berjalan dengan santai kearah meja dimana dia membutuhkan bahan-bahannya, Hakyeon tak mempedulikan omongan penyihir wanita itu.

Dia berhasil membuat ramuan pertamanya diumur tujuh tahun, dan dia rasa dia tak punya alasan untuk menceritakannya kepada mereka. Tanpa kata dia memilih bahan-bahan yang benar. Ketika ramuannya sudah berwarna ungu, dia mengangkat tabungnya menggunakan panjepit dan berjalan ke depan para penyihir itu untuk menunjukkannya. Dia mengangkatnya supaya mereka bisa melihat warna ramuan itu, dan menilainya. Berharap, kelas yang akan dimasukinya nanti akan lebih menantang dari pada test bodoh ini.

"Biar kulihat,"

Hakyeon memberikannya pada penyihir berambut merah, yang duduk ditengah. Dia memiliki mata dingin berwarna hijau yang mengingatkannya pada mata seekor ular yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Mereka mengangguk, dan menerima ramuannya.

"Warna yang bagus," ucap Eunjung.

"Minumlah," perintah Junhyung, si rambut merah.

"Tidak mau," balas Hakyeon.

Dan tiga profesor itu terlihat kaget.

Dan salah satu dari ketiganya, yang dari tadi terdiam langsung angkat bicara. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Tidak ada yang pernah bisa memaksaku meminum ramuan pembujuk sebelum tiga orang yang baru saja aku temui."

Dia tak akan pernah mau meminumnya dan membuat tiga orang dihadapannya itu mempermalukannya hanya karena mereka bisa.

"Itu bagian dari tes." Tegas Junhyung.

"Maka ini adalah tes untuk melihat seberapa idiotnya aku." Hakyeon tetap dengan pendiriannya. Dia tidak akan menyerah disini. Dan dia akan pulang kerumah dengan pendirian yang tak akan diubah, jika perlu. Ya, mungkin dia akan kembali pada Taekwoon, tapi dia sudah meninggalkan sekolah tepat setelah mengantarnya tadi.

Eunjung menghela nafas seakan Hakyeon sudah membuatnya sangat kecewa. "Karena sudah ada banyak murid yang keras kepala seperti ini. Kami pasti selalu memiliki rencana lain. Warna ramuanmu sudah bagus, tapi harus bekerja dengan efektif juga. Dan untuk mengetes ramuanmu, salah satu teman sekamarmu bersedia mengajukan diri." Lalu melambaikan tangannya pada pintu samping.

Hakyeon terkejut karena satu dari triplets muncul dihadapannya. Dia belum ngobrol dengan mereka sama sekali semenjak kejadian di restoran pizza.

"Hello Dean,"

Dean terseyum. "Terasa sangat keren saat kau bisa membedakanku diantara saudara-saudaraku. Aku merasa istimewa."

Hakyeon tertawa atas kebahagiaan sederhana teman satu kamarnya itu. Dia belum terlalu mengenal triplets, tapi mereka semua terlihat seperti orang baik. "Kau selalu istimewa dengan caramu sendiri."

"Siap untuk meminumnya?" Eunjung memutus percakapan mereka. Dia memberikan botol kecil berisi ramuannya pada Hakyeon.

"Tentu," Dean mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia menerima ramuan jari Hakyeon. "Kau tidak akan membuatku menari seperti ayam kan?"

"Tidak, akan kusimpan itu untuk lain hari."

Dean tertawa. "Terima kasih." Lalu meminum ramuannya.

Matanya lalu melebar, menandakan ramuannya sudah mulai bekerja.

"Cukup kuat," ucap penyihir wanita itu, dan memperhatikan Dean.

"Dean, kuminta kau melompat dengan satu kaki." Ucap Eunjung.

Namun Dean terdiam, dan tatapannya fokus pada Hakyeon.

"Kenapa dia tidak bergerak?" tanya Junhyung.

Apa orang-orang ini bercanda?

Hakyeon menatap tiga orang dihadapannya itu, kemudian sadar bahwa mereka memang sedang tidak bercanda. "Aku mencampur ramuannya hingga hanya seorang yang membuatnyalah yang bisa memberikan perintah. Jika aku tidak memberikan mantra yang lebih spesifik lagi, semua orang bisa memerintahnya. Aku tak setidak bertanggung jawab itu."

Selama berjalannya test, yang itu masih terlalu mudah.

Kenapa semua orang menatapnya?

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu hal itu?" tanya Junhyung, matanya menyiratkan ketertarikan.

"Ayahku yang memberitahuku. Letakkan sedikit keinginanmu kedalam ramuan ketika mencampurkan bahan-bahannya. Hal itu akan lebih bekerja pada ramuan pembujuk." Mulut Hakyeon mengering saat menyadari mereka tidak faham bagian itu pada ramuannya. Dia harap mereka tidak memiliki hobi membuat ramuan itu.

"Itu menakjubkan."

"Hebat sekali."

"Tak bisa dipercaya."

"Kenapa aku tak pernah memikirkan hal itu?"

Hakyeon menatap mereka tidak percaya.

Kenapa dia disini? Apa orang-orang ini benar-benar punya sesuatu yang bisa diajarkan untuknya?

"Lompat dengan satu kaki." Ucap Hakyeon pada Dean.

Dan Dean melakukannya.

"Berhenti." Ucapnya lagi setelah beberapa menit.

"Kau bisa membuat semua orang melakukan itu." Ucap Eunjung kemudian. "Murid-murid suka melakukannya untuk candaan."

Hakyeon memiliki sebuah ide. "Bolehkah aku katakan pada kalian kalau Dean adalah pencium handal?"

Dan tiga profesor itu tertawa.

"Ya,"

"Tentu."

"Tanpa keraguan."

Dia berjalan mendekat pada teman sekamarnya hingga mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Dean, cium aku."

Dengan meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Hakyeon, Dean mendekat dan mencium pipi Hakyeon.

Sebuah ciuman yang bagus, namun cukup ringan. Hakyeon sengaja tidak mengucapkan tepat dimana Dean harus menciumnya. Dia tidak ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah dihadapan matenya.

Namun, sebuah geraman rendah dibelakang Hakyeon, membuatnya membeku. Hakyeon memutar kepalanya perlahan, dia melihat Serigala, paling besar, paling marah yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan memperlihatkan taringnya, monster itu melihat kearah Dean sepertia dia adalah mangsa paling mudah.

Oh, sial!

"Taekwoon, tidak!" pekik Hakyeon.

Serigala itu memberikan geraman yang lebih tinggi, hampir seperti auman singa, saat berjalan melingkari Hakyeon dan Dean.

"Dean, berjalanlah perlahan kearah para profesor." Hakyeon tahu para profesor akan melindungi teman sekamarnya itu, tapi jika Dean lari, insting serigala akan melihatnya sebagai mangsa dan memburunya.

Dia tidak mau menjadi seorang yang bertanggung jawab atas berubahnya triples menjadi twins. Menempatkan dirinya diantara serigala itu, dan para profesor tentu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi jika dia benar-benar matenya, monster kaki empat itu tidak akan menyerangnya.

"Itu hanya demonstrasi, Taekwoon." Ucap Hakyeon sambil berjalan kearah serigala itu. "itu bahkan bukan ciuman yang sesungguhnya." Dia berjalan perlahan selama dia berbicara, berharap bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Dean. Mata serigala itu bergantian menatap Dean lalu Hakyeon, hingga akhirnya geramannya berhenti.

Hakyeon mendekat lagi untuk mengelus tumpukan bulu halus itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, binatang itu tak lagi menatap Dean, dan fokus pada Hakyeon.

"Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Aku ingin melihat jalannya ujianmu." Suara Taekwoon berbisik dikepala Hakyeon.

"Ujianku berjalan sangat lancar hingga seekor serigala besar datang mengganggu." Omel Hakyeon.

Taekwoon lalu duduk dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, seperti sebuah pose anjing penurut.

"Sedikit terlambat untuk itu."

Taekwoon membalasnya dengan gonggongan lirih.

"Cha Hakyeon, siapa serigala ini?" tanya Eunjung.

Hakyeon berbalik dan melihat para profesor berdisi dengan tongkat teracung. Dean berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan mata membulat.

"Ini Jung Taekwoon, saudara dari alpha serigala sekitar. Aku matenya." Ungkap Hakyeon lepas.

Serigala itu menggeram padanya, namun Hakyeon tak mempedulikannya. Terlanjur kacau lagipula. Dia bahkan tak sempat meminta maaf. Ujiannya sudah berantakan karena dia hampir membuat seorang murid terbunuh.

"Matemu?" tanya Junhyung. "Aku tak pernah mendengar werewolf dan penyihir menjadi mate."

Hakyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang mate para werewolf kecuali bahwa mereka akan terikat seumur hidup."

"Aku pikir kau akan menjadi tambahan yang bagus untuk tim kami."

"Timmu?" Hakyeon hampir kecewa karena tidak digagalkan, hingga dia bisa pulang kerumahnya, atau kembali kepelukan Taekwoon secepatnya.

"Iya." Ucap Eunjung. "Baru-baru ini kami mendapatkan promosi dari asisten profesor menjadi profesor, jadi kami memiliki tempat kosong. Sudah jelas bahwa kami tak bisa mengajarkan apapun kepadamu tentang ramuan jadi mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau bisa mengajarkan teman-temanmu. Beruntungnya, salah satu dari mantan gurumu sedang berada di kota ini sehingga kami sudah mengetahui kemmapuanmu yang lain. Kami akan meletakkanmu di kelas tingkat atas dengan pelatihan khusus. Dan setelah tahun ini, kamu percaya kau bisa mengambil tes kelevel ahli sihir."

Hakyeon tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Dia tidak pernah mendengar seorangpun bisa mengambil tes ahli sihir tepat setelah lulus sekolah. Umumnya, akan butuh waktu setidaknya lima tahun untuk itu.

Taekwoon berdiri, mengusapkan kepalanya pada tangan Hakyeon yang sedang tergantung untuk mendukungnya. Bulu-bulu halus terselip diantara jemarinya bersamaan dia menatap profesornya.

"Profesorku yang mana?"

"Aku." Michael Dragonspawn masuk kedalam ruangan. "Aku datang untuk melihat murid kesukaanku."

Taekwoon mulai menggeram lagi, dan geramannya menggetarkan jemari Hakyeon.

"Shh," bisik Hakyeon. Dia mengangguk pada profesor tuanya, tak semua orang bisa menyebutnya tua. Dia mungkin terlihat berumur tigapuluhan, tapi sebenarnya bisa hingga hampir dua ribu tahun ;untuk usia penyihir, sebenarnya cukup sulit diterima. Hakyeon memiliki lebih dari satu bayangan tentang guru-gurunya, sebagai bocah. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang mata milik Dragonspawn yang terus-terusan mengganggu Hakyeon seiring tumbuhnya dia. Matanya memiliki perpaduan antara tatapan yang mempesona dan tatapan kelam. Selama pelatihannya dia selalu berfikir bahwa profesornya itu menunggu sesuatu, namun hingga bertahun-tahun, dia belum tahu hal apa yang ditunggunya.

"Salam, profesor." Ucap Hakyeon, lalu membungkuk. Mungkin di memang tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan penyihir laki-laki itu, tetapi tetap tak bisa dilupakan bahwa dia juga membantunya selama masa pelatihannya dan juga telah memberitahunya banyak sihir-sihir rahasia. Dia adalah salah satu alasan Hakyeon bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.

Taekwoon tidak bisa berhenti menggeram. Dia tidak suka bagaimana cara profesor itu menatap matenya. Matanya menyiratkan ketamakan, seperti dia mengingkan sesuatu dari Hakyeon, atau bahkan menginginkan Hakyeon sendiri.

Penyihir pujaannya itu mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi dia tahu jika ada orang lain yang menginginkan matenya. Dragonspawn mungkin tidak mengenali mate antar species dan berpikir dia masih memiliki kesempatan. Dia beraroma aneh. Profesor lain beraroma buku-buku, sihir dan kegiatan-kegiatan pembelajaran. Dean beraroma seorang muda yang penuh dengan hormon dan kekuatan. Hakyeon tercium seperti matahari, sihir, dan hal-hal terbaik didunia yang tak bisa dikatakan. Tapi Dragonspawn beraroma kekuatan, rahasia, dan bercampur dengan aroma kejahatan.

Dia adalah seorang yang harus terus diawasi.

Taekwoon bergerak mendekat dengan protektif kepada Hakyeon, tapi memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menggeram lebih keras agar tak mempermalukannya.

Hakyeon mengusap bagian belakang telinga Taekwoon. Mau-tak mau mengakui, dia senang diperlakukan seperti anjing. Setelah ini, mereka harus membicarakan tentang aturan berubah bentuk dan etika. Tentu, merasakan kuku-kuku menakjubkan Hakyeon yang menggaruk halus bulunya akan menjadi permasalahan jika diketahui keluarganya.

"Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku, profesor." Suara Hakyeon terdengan lembut, seperti saat dia menenangkan monster dalam dirinya. Tapi karena jarinya masih mengelus kepalanya, Taekwoon pikir nadanya kali itu bukan untukknya. "Sekarang, jika anda tidak keberatan. Aku akan pergi mengambil jadwalku dari kantor registrasi dan membawa kekasihku pulang sebelum dia kehilangan kendali dan menggigit seseorang."

"Ide bagus, nak." Suara halus Dragonspwan membuat Taekwoon benar-benar ingin menggigitnya. Jika dia tidak berpikir bahwa kekasihnya akan mengubahnya menjadi seekor kucing jika berulah, dia mungkin akan dengan senang hati meninggalkan bekas gigitan besar dipantat Dragonspawn.

"Ayolah," bisik Hakyeon, sambil menarik bulu Taekwoon.

Pasangan itu meninggalkan ruangan bersama. Ketika mereka sampai ditaman yang lumayan sepi, Taekwoon bergerak cepat dibalik semak untuk berubah dan mengambil tasnya. Dengan tangan yang masih sedikit gemetar, Taekwoon berpakaian dan melempar tasnya keatas bahu.

"Pernahkah kau dihukum karena menampakkan hal tak layak?" tanya Hakyeon polos. Matanya melebar saat melihat Taekwoon berubah.

Taekwoon tertawa, senang karena Hakyeon tak lagi mempermasalahkan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba tadi. "Pernah sekali, tapi beruntungnya yang menghukumku juga seorang werekin, jadi dia melepasku dan memperingatkanku agar melihat-lihat tempatku berubah. Ini adalah bagain paling tidak keren yang tak pernah ditunjukkan di film. Aku pernah mendengar ada werekin yang bisa berubah, tapi tetap memakai pakaian mereka, tapi kupikir itu hanya cerita yang dibuat para penyihir untuk membuat kami terpandang rendah." Taekwoon langsung menyesali perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Tentu kau tidak termasuk, sayang."

"Seperti itukah sikap umum para werekin kepada para penyihir?" Hakyeon memiringkan kepalanya, mempertimbangkan. Taekwoon menjawab dengan tenang setelah tidak mencium kemarahan darinya.

"Kebanyakan, iya." Taekwoon mengangkay tangannya. "Tapi kau tau bagaimana juga yang terjadi dengan spesies lain, selalu kami yang menjadi lawan mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan kita? Apakah kita tetap bisa membuat semua bekerja sebagaimana seharusnya, sementara kita berdua berbeda? Apakah keluargamu akan marah dengan hubungan kita?"

Taekwoon lalu menghubungkan jari mereka.

"Tidak. Keluargaku senang aku menemukan belahan jiwaku. Kau bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana mereka selama makan malam kemarin. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Selain itu, kita tetap akan bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini karena dua hal. Pertama, kita adalah mate, yang artinya walaupun kau punya tiga mata, troll warna hijau, atau apapun, aku tetap ingin mengklaimmu sebagai milikku. Dan yang kedua, kau akan dengan keras kepala akan menolak. Kau takkan membiarkan satu keluarga werewolf membuatmu ketakutan, kan?"

"Bukan masalah tentang menyerah." ucap Hakyeon, menyamankan jemarinya yang digenggam Taekwoon. "Masalahnya, bisa atau tidaknya kita menjalaninya sebagai pasangan. Aku tidak hanya berurusan dengan dua orang tua, tapi juga seluruh keluarga werewolf."

Taekwoon lalu mendekat, dan menekan bibirnya bertemu dengan milik Hakyeon, membuatnya diam. Bibir Hakyeon sangat hangat dan lembut. Sedikit denyutan desirannya terasa menyala-nyala ditubuhnya hingga mencapai dadanya. Dia tak pernah menggeram sebanyak itu dalam dua puluh empat jam. Keinginan untuk segera membawa Hakyeon pergi memenuhi pikirannya.

Ketika Taekwoon akhirnya memutus ciumannya, pasang mata Hakyeon sudah terisi dengan hasrat dan dia bersandar pada tubuh Taekwoon.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, hubungan dengan werekin rata-rata sangat mudah. Kau memiliki matemu, juga keluargamu. Setiap orang akan menerimamu karena kau mateku. Aku tidak tahu bagamana artinya dimata para penyihir, tapi untuk werekin, mate adalah suatu hal yang suci. Aku tak bisa menolakmu seperti aku tak bisa melepas jantungku. Percayaalah ketika aku berkata, penyihir atau bukan kau tetap akan diterima ditengah keluargaku."

Cha Hakyeon mengangguk. "Itu semua yang ingin aku tahu. Aku tak ingin jadi penghalang antara kau dan keluargamu."

Taekwoon menghargai pemikiran itu, tapi dia ingin membuagnya. "Satu-satunya hal yang ada diantara aku dan keluargaku adalah saudaraku sebagai alpha keluarga. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku lebih terlihat seperti Alpha daripada semua serigala. Terkadang sulit untuk mengendalikannya, khususnya ketika aku berpikir aku yang lebih benar."

"Begitu, kah." Hakyeon masih terdengar tidak yakin. Tapi tatapannya terlihat yakin saat menatap Taekwoon. "Maksudku, aku tahu katamu ini akan permanen, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita."

"Ayolah sayang, makan siang." Ucap Taekwoon. Dan memeluk bahu sempit matenya. "Kau akan merasa lebih baik dengan beberapa makanan."

"Tapi aku meragukannya." Sahut Hakyeon lemas, tapi tetap membiarkan werewolf tampan itu menariknya menuju kantin.

Hakyeon masuk kedalam kafetaria dengan Taekwoon disisinya. Setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu sendiri, terasa sedikit aneh saat ada seseorang berjalan disampingnya. Ayahnya sudah sakit, hampir diseparuh umurnya, jadi dia terbiasa melakukan segala hal sendirian.

Mengetahui bahwa Taekwoon percaya bahwa mereka berdua adalah mate memberikannya kepercayaan diri bahwa werewolf itu akan selalu bersamanya, awalau dia sedikit aneh atau seperti yang salah satu tutornya katakan 'seorang penyihir kuat yang menakutkan.'

Taekwoon tidak terlalu peduli apa yang akan Hakyeon lakukan. Werewolf itu tak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain dia adalah matenya, yang kebetulan juga bisa melakukan sihir karena memang dia seorang penyihir.

Itu adalah sebuah perubahan yang menyenangkan.

Hakyeon mendongak, dan terkejut melihat Taekwoon yang terus mengendus kesekitarnya seperti dia mencium sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cium?" tanya Hakyeon. Rasa penasaran memenuhinya. "Apa aku tercium berbeda ketika kau jadi manusia?"

Werewolf itu lalu memberinya satu senyum manis. "Sayang, aku tidak pernah jadi manusia. Aku mungkin terlihat seperti manusia diluar, tapi aku selalu seekor serigala didalam hati. Yang artinya, kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan tetap bisa menemukanmu."

Selalu ada yang sesuatu yang terasa mengancamnya saat melihat mata Taekwoon yang penuh gairah, tapi Hakyeon menganggap hal itu menentramkan hatinya. Sebesar apapun rasa cintanya pada ayahnya, rasa cinta ayahnya yang besar padanya tetap saja memberatkannya bersamaan dengan kekuatannya yang serasa terus membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Hakyeon tahu, hidupnya adalah wujud pengorbanan kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun mereka tak mau membuat Hakyeon terbebani dengan hal itu, tetap tidak akan menghilangkan faktanya. Dan Hakyeon tidak mau mengelak bahwa dia merindukan ayahnya, dan ingin bertemu dengan ibu yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya.

Sebuah lengan meraih bahu Hakyeon, menariknya dari masa lalu.

"Masalah akan semakin terasa ringan jika dibagi." Ucap Taekwoon. Terdengar sangat kuno memang, tapi ekspresi hangat yang muncul diwajah tampan Taekwoon tetap membuatnya terharu.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Tapi, terima kasih sudah mencoba."

Ekspresi aneh langsung muncul dari wajah Taekwoon. "Katakan padaku ketika kau siap membicarakannya. Sebagai matemu, aku tahu ketika kau khawatir, dan aku tak suka melihat luka diwajahmu."

Hakyeon tak mampu menahan senyum yang terus saja muncul. "Terima kasih, tapi kekhawatiranku tak akan bertambah ringan walaupun semuanya kuletakkan di bahu lebar, dan kokohmu." Dia menyentuh bahu Taekwoon dengan ujung telunjuknya lalu berdiri dengan ujung kakinya untuk memberinya ciuman di pipi. "Kuhargai pemikiranmu."

Mereka lalu ikut dalam antrian makan siang, dimana Hakyeon meletakkan banyak sayur di piring Taekwoon hanya untuk melihatnya memasang wajah ngambeknya yang seperti bocah, dan dibalas dengan werewolf itu meletakkan tiga porsi besar daging di piring Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menatap tumpukan daging dihadapannya. "Kupikir aku akan jadi vegetarian saja,"

Taekwoon tertawa. "Omong kosong. Tak ada serigala yang punya mate seorang vegetarian. Selain itu," ucapnya tergantung."—Kau tetap harus menjaga tenagamu."bisiknya.

Menggeleng pada lelucon Taekwoon, Hakyeon lalu membawa mereka ke tempat yang masih kosong. Meletakkan pantatnya, Hakyeon menyentuhkan kakinya dengan milik Hakyeon, merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan werewolf itu.

Mereka berada ditengah sesi makan, saat tiba-tiba seorang gnome muncul dihadapan mereka. Dia mengenakan anting emas di telinga sebelah kanannya, jaket kulit, dan jeans sobek-sobek.

Setelah membungkuk dengan hormat, gnome laki-laki itu lalu memberi Hakyeon senyum ragu.

Tbc.

Part lima keupdate.

Ohoho.

Update malem-malem, mumpung lagi diberkati.

Mau berbagi, ini beberapa list lagu yang nemenin aku ngetik semaleman.

VIXX - Scentist (Ofc, masih setia di playlist ini mah)

(G) - Idle - Latata (ini serius keren abis)

Pentagon - Shine

VIXX - maze (oho, masuk list old but gold)

BTS - pied Piper

The Boyz - Giddy up

gfriend - Time to the Moon Night (Sensasi ost animenya kerasa bgt)

VIXX LR - chocolatier (Girl, you look so sweet. Oho)

VIXX - Escape (Runaway, Runaway)

VIXX - HEAVEN (A.N.G.E.L, H.E.A.V.E.N)

Dan beberapa mashup song yg super keren.

Dan aku mau bilang makasih bgt buat para pembaca yang sempet kasih review. Sementara, buat yg kasih review login acc udah aku bales satu-satu. Tapi, yang nggak login aku bingung mau kasih ucapan terima kasih balik gimana.

Review singkat buat pemula kaya ane berharga sangat soalnyaaaa,

Dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya, ehe. (maruk)


	6. Chapter 6

Hakyeon's Wolf

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan ubahan.

Dengan judul asli "Jaynel's Wolf"

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

"Aku disini jika anda membutuhkan seorang gnome." Ucapnya dengan bahasa gnome. Berita tentangnya yang bisa bahasa gnome pasti sudah menyebar kemana-mana.

Hakyeon mendesah. Dia tahu hal seperti ini akan segera terjadi, tapi tidak secepat ini. Dia kira dia punya persiapan setidaknya beberapa hari sebelum mereka muncul. Para gnome sangat gampang tertarik dengan kekuatan sihir, itulah kenapa mereka kebanyakan bekerja di sekitar kejaksaan sihir, ataupun sekolah-sekolah dimana kebanyakan orang menggunakan sihir. Hakyeon dengan kekuatan sihirnya yang tanpa batas, tentu saja dengan mudah mengundang mereka mendatanginya.

Jalan keluar dari kekacauan yang mungkin diperbuat lima laki-laki dalam satu asrama muncul dipikirannya. Setelah mereka lulus, mereka pasti punya gnome sendiri. Namun sayangnya, di level ini mereka belum bisa kekuatan yang cukup untuk memiliki mereka.

"Mungkin aku butuh. Apa kualifikasimu?" sahutnya dalam bahasa korea.

"Kupikir kau bisa menggunakan bahasa gnome."

"Aku bisa. Tapi teman sekamarku tidak. Jika kau ingin bekerja padaku, mereka harus bisa berkomunikasi denganmu juga."

Sebelum gnome dihadapannya itu sempat menjawab, seorang gnome lain muncul disampingnya. Dia menggunakan dress warna merah muda dan anting di telinga kirinya.

"Selamat siang, Master. Aku dengan senang hati mengajukan diri menjadi gnomemu."

"Mundur, Calla. Aku disini lebih dulu." Ucap gnome dengan jaket kulit, cemberut.

"Tapi aku yakin, dia akan memilih seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman, Thorn." Calla mengedipkan matanya pada Hakyeon. "Aku sudah dilatih oleh ibuku yang bekerja sebagai gnome rumah selama ribuan tahun."

Percikan cahaya lain membawa dengan gnome dewasa dengan rambut perak yang tersenyum manis pada Hakyeon. "Salam, tuan. Apa kau membutuhkan gnome lain?"

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon. "bagaimana dengan werehouse?"

"Werekin tidak bisa memiliki gnome." Ucap si rambut perak dengan halus. "walaupun mereka makhluk sihir, mereka tidak bisa mengawasinya."

Hakyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku bisa mengurus sihirnya."

Ketiga gnome itu menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Apa?"

"Seberapa jauh kau bisa menanggung kami?" tanya si rambut perak, suaranya sekarang lebih terdengar tajam.

Hakyeon memikirkannya sebentar. "Yang palig jauh adalah untuk rumah nenekku, dan hanya satu bulan. Ketika dia meninggal aku melepas mereka." Hakyeon tidak bisa menyimpan gnome untuk rumahnya sendiri, karena ayahnya sangat pemilih untuk siapa saja yang diperbolehkan masuk kedalam rumahnya dan gnome termasuk dalam daftarnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menanggung para gnome?" tanya Taekwoon. "Seperti yang dia katakan,kita tidak memiliki shir jadi tak faham tentang menyimpan mereka."

"Para gnome biasanya hidup dan bekerja dirumah pemilik mereka karena mereka tetap harus berdekatan dengan kekuatan pemiliknya. Kebanyakan gnome bergantung kekuatan pemiliknya, agar tetap terikat. Aku bisa membuat kekuatan baru dan membiarkannya lepas dari sihirku tanpa membuat para gnome hidup bersamaku, tapi tetap memiliki batas jarak."

"dan jarak rumahmu dengan rumah nenekmu?" tanya Thorn. Mata hijau keperakannya bersinar dengan ketertarikan.

Hakyeon mengingat-ingatnya. "Mungkin duapuluh mil."

Dan keterkejutan yag diterimanya membuat Hakyeon menyadari sekali-lagi dia terlalu menunjukkan kemampuannya. Dia benar-benar harus menahan diri agar bisa bersekeloah dengan nyaman.

"Itu artinya aku bisa menjadi murid disebuah bengkel di kota." Ucap Thorn.

Taekwoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Ku pikir kau hanya ingin menjadi gnome rumahan."

Thorn menunduk. "Hanya tuan manusia saja yang kekuatannya bisa menganggung kami, dan para mekanik tidak cukup kekuatan untuk melakukannya. Tak banyak penyihir yang juga bekerja sebagai mekanik."

"Katakan keinginanmu, Thorn" ucap Hakyeon, menatap gnome muda penuh mimpi itu dengan mata berbinar. "Jika kau menemukan tempat untukmu bekerja di bengkel, aku akan menanggungmu. Tapi kau juga harus bekerja mengurus mobil-mobil para werewolf." Hakyeon tidak memiliki mobil, tapi dia tahu para gnome akan merasa berhutang jika dia tidak mengambil tawaran balasannya. Memang seperti itu.

Senyum Thorn sangat indah, "Baiklah, deal." Gnome itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Hakyeon melingkarkan jemarinya di lengan gnome itu, dan ujung jarinya memercikkan cahaya. Tiba-tiba Thorn tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tuntut calla.

"Ini geli." Jawab Thorn, tertawa lagi saat Hakyeon menarik tangannya lagi.

Si rambut perak menatap Hakyeon dengan tatapan kaget. "Ketika aku pertama kalinya membuat ikatan, rasanya terbakar."

Hakyeon tak tahu harus membalas apa. "Aku yakin teman sekamarku dan aku akan dengan senang memiliki gnome yang berpengalaman untuk kamar kami." Dia tidak ingin membuat gnome itu melanjutkan gosipnya tetang pemiliknya yang dulu.

Dengan perlahan Hakyeon mengulangi pengikatannya dengan dua gnome lain. "Aku hanya bisa mengikat setidaknya limabelas gnome, dan aku sudah tidak membutuhkan yang lain lagi untuk kamarku."

Dan dengan anggukannya ketiga gnome itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak pernah ada kejadian membosankan disekitarmu, kan?"

Hakyeon mengangkat bahunya. "Tak satupun bisa kutemukan. Aku tidak masalah merasa bosan sekali atau dua kali disela-sela kehidupan luar biasaku."

Dia bisa menangkap dari tawa Taekwoon bahwa dia menganggap dia sedang bercanda. Sedihnya, dia tidak. Dia tidak pernah mencari masalah, tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat para masalah untuk datang padanya. Dan Hakyeon tida pernah bisa menolak mereka.

Taekwoon menepuk tangan Hakyeon. "Kau pikir teman sekamarmu akan menyukai mereka."

"Yah, mereka akan punya orang yang akan membersihkan kamar dan menata tempat tidur mereka. Jadi, kupikir mereka akan baik-baik saja." Hakyeon tidak pernah menemukan seorang pun yang menolak para gnome. Dan jangan lupakan, anak laki-laki dan ketidakrapian mereka.

"Ide bagus. Selain itu kau tidak akan terlalu sering melihat kamarmu jadi aku tidak terlalu peduli betapa bersihnya mereka membersihkan kamarmu. Sekarang kita resmi, dan aku ingin kau hidup denganku."

Hakyeon sudah akan mengelaknya, tetapi diam-diam dia setuju. Sebagai mate, serigala Taekwoon pasti ingin Hakyeon berada didekatnya ketika malam. Meskipun, dia sudah setuju untuk terikat dengan Taekwoon selamanya, itu bukan berarti dia akan menyerahkan segalanya. "Akan kupikirkan lagi."

Dia tidak ingin mengawali hubungan mereka dengan membuat Taekwoon berpikir dia akan menuruti semua keinginannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, Taekwoon mengantar Hakyeon kembali ke asramanya, dan berhenti di tangga bawah.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja." Ucapnya.

Hakyeon memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" malam sebelumnya, mereka lebih banyak mempelajari tentang spot-spot sensitif Hakyeon daripada membicarakan tentang karir Taekwoon.

"Aku adalah kaki tangan saudaraku. Tugasku menjadi penengah antara dia dan keluarga. Membedakan mana yang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan Alpha dan mana yang hanya ingi komplain. Terkadang juga dipanggil untuk mengurus perang teritori antar keluarga werewolf karena aku yang paling kuat."

"Yah, berhati-hatilah dan jangan mulai pertarungan apapun tanpaku. Dan aku mengingatkanmu lagi tentang buku yang pernah kau janjikan."

"Aku harus masuk dan mengobrak-abrik isi perpustakaan untuk menemukannya. Akan kutemukan nanti malam. Aku masih sedikit heran kau tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang kami."

Hakyeon menyetujui ucapan Taekwoon. Werewolf itu benar. Fakta bahwa dia tidak tahu banyak tentang werekin itu aneh.

"Tidak seperti werekin diabaikan atau dianggap tidak penting, tapi ayahku tak punya buku tentang mereka, ata informasi yang cukup." Hakyeon mengerutkan dahinya. "Bisa dibilang koleksi ayahku adalah yang paling lengkap di dunia sihir, tapi aku tidak ingat ada buku tentang werekin. Aneh."

"Memang aneh," Taekwoon menyetujuinya, lau memeluk Hakyeon. "Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu dan dia tidak ingin membuatmu menduga-duga tentang werekin."

Bayangan-bayangan samar muncul diingatan Hakyeon dengan singkat. Sesuatu tentang ayahnya dan seorang tamu dirumahnya tapi dia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahaminya. Mungkin suatu saat akan muncul lagi dimimpinya. Hakyeon seringkali bermimpi tentang memori-memorinya.

Hakyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin dia memiliki prasangka buruk tentang jenismu, dan aku tak pernah menyadari. Dan aku ingat kami tak punya banyak hubungan dengan para werekin –semua tutorku adalah penyihir."

"Apa dai pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang werekin?" tanya Taekwoon. Dan memiringkan kepalanya seperti anjing penasaran.

Hakyeon meringis. "Ayahku tak pernah berkata buruk tentang seseorang. Dia Cuma seorang yang semacam itu." Ayah Hakyeon selalu jadi laki-laki yang manis dan ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Dia selalu merindukan istrinya lebih dari apapun, dan menginginkan putranya hidup dengan baik. Tanpa Hakyeon, mugnkin ayahnya sudah hidup ribuan tahun. Dan ahakyeon ingat ayahnya sering mengatakan bahwa lebih memilih hidup beberapa tahu bersamanya, daripada hidup berabad-abad tanpanya.

"Aku mungkin akan senang bertemu dengannya." Ucap Taekwoon.

Membayangkan dua laki-laki kesayangannya bertemu membuat Hakyeon tersenyum. "Dia pasti akan menyukaimu."

Ayahnya selalu bicara tentang betapa pentingnya memiliki pasangan yang memberinya bahu untuk bersandar dan menemani kehidupannya. Memori tentang ayahnya memenuhi matanya. Dan dengan cepat berkedip agar Taekwoon tak menyadarinya. Kebanyakan lelaki tak ingin punya kekasih yang cengeng, atau setidaknya menurutnya. Dia tak pernah punya kekasih sebelumnya. Dan pemikiran tentang itu membuat Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon lagi.

"Seberapa lama kau paling lama memiliki kekasih?"

"Kekasih? Aku tidak pernah punya." Ucap Taekwoon dengan senyum.

"Tidak pernah?"

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku selalu menunggu belahan jiwaku. Aku tidak akan berhenti dan berakhir dengan seseorang selagi masih punya harapan. Kebanyakan para werekin menunggu hingga hampir separuh hidup mereka sebelum akhirnya berakhir dengan sesorang yang bukan mate mereka."

"Jadi kalian hanya menunggu hingga kau menemukan yang cocok."

Taekwoon memiringkan kepalanya. "Yah, setelah dipikir lagi. Jika aku memutuskan bersama seseorang, dan tiba-tiba menemukanmu, aku tak akan dengan mudah meninggalkannya. Terlalu kejam. Lebih baik aku berkencan berkali-kali daripada harus merusak hidup seseorang."

"Masuk akal."

Satu tangan besar mengusap rambut Hakyeon. "Kalian para manusia memiliki urusan yang sangat rumit. Werekin lebih mudah. Setelah mencapai masa pubertas, kami melakukan seks dengan siapapun, kemudian berharap menemukan mate kami, lalu hidup tenang setelahnya."

"Bagaimana jika aku belum siap dengan hidup tenangmu?" Terucap sudah. Sekarang Taekwoon tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Dia hampir lupa bernafas saat menunggu jawaban Taekwoon.

Dan senyum manis Taekwoon menenangkannya.

"Aku lebih memilih kau hidup denganku, tapi bukan sebuah kewajibanmu. Jika kau lebih memilih tetap berada di sekolah, aku akan mencoba bersabar. Aku hanya memintamu menyelamatkan kehidupan dengan tidak membiarkan seseorang menyentuhmu."

Mata Taekwoon berubah kebiruanan beberapa saat. Dan Hakyeon punya perasaan serigala dalam diri Taekwoon punya pendapat berbeda untuk hal itu.

Hakyeon mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba memahami alur pemikiran Taekwoon. "Apa hubungannya dengan menyelamatkan kehidupan?"

Senyum manis Taekwoon berganti dengan sepasang taring yang muncul. "Karena kemudian, aku harus membunuhnya." Ucapnya dengan suara dalam, lebih rendah dua oktaf dari nada suara biasanya. Jika Hakyeon belum tahu bahwa werewolf dihadapannya itu adalah matenya mungkin dia sudah ketakutan. Mata Taekwoon sudah berubah warna menjadi biru sempurna pertanda serigalanya sudah ambil kendali. Dan satu jawaban salah akan mengubahnya jadi serigala sempurna.

Hakyeon mengusap dada bidang Taekwoon. "Santai, bocah serigala. Aku faham, selain itu aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku tak akan selingkuh. Aku tidak inging bertanggung jawab atas penganiayaan seseorang."

Dia tidak ragu serigala Taekwoon akan dengan senang memenggal kepala seseorang yang berani menyentuhnya. Namun sebenarnya Hakyeon harusnya lebih peduli tentang keposesifan Taekwoon yang membuatnya _turn on._

Taekwoon lalu menggenggam jemari Hakyeon.

"Bagus," ucapnya dengan nada suara normalnya. "Walaupun sebenarnya aku siap memindahkanmu kedalam keluarga, aku mengerti jika kau masih ingin waktu lebih untuk keluar dan bersenang-senang. Tapi ingatlah untuk mengajakku ketika kau mau pergi minum. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk kedalam situasi yang tak bisa kau kendalikan. Dan selain itu, aku juga membenci banyak orang menempelimu dan meninggalkan bau mereka padamu."

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." Dan pemikiran ada ditengah banyak orang membuat Hakyeon gugup. Tumbuh hanya dengan ayah dan tutor-tutor disekitarnya membuat Hakyeon tidak biasa dengan keramaian. Tapi dia tetap ingin merasakannya.

Taekwoon mencium keing Hakyeon. "Hanya karena kau bisa memlindungi dirimu sendiri tidak berarti kau harus melakukannya."

Mereka berciuman sekali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar membiarkan Hakyeon masuk asrama.

Hakyeon melamun sepanjang jalannya ke kamar. Bagaimana rasanya terikat dengan matenya selamanya? Sedikit kekcewaan muncul dipikirannya. dia akan dengan senang hati merasakan rasanya keliling dunia sebelum terikat dengan sesorang. Apa werekin ingin bepergian, atau Taekwoon harus ada disekitar keluarganya sepanjang waktu? Hakyeon Benar-benar membutuhkan buku yang dimaksud Taekwoon. Berharap buku itu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanya.

Hakyeon mengela nafas. Melakukan seks dengan Taekwoon terasa sangat menakjubkan, dan dia sudah merindukan matenya.

Dengan pemikiran yang berputar-putar dipikirannya, Hakyeon akhirnya mencapai pintu kamarnya, tepat saat pintu itu terbuka. Ken, Devin, dan Dan keluar. Dengan baju berantakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hakyeon.

Ken meraih lengannya. "Hakyeon, akhirnya kau datang. Para gnome. Mereka berdatangan seperti tentara perempuan gnome, dan mereka bertengkar untuk siapa yang membersihkan toilet kita dan mencuci baju. Mereka bahkan membuang rotiku, aku berencana menggunakannya untuk sarapan." Ken menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan cemberut seperti bocah umur lima tahun.

"Ini jam 2 siang." Ucap Hakyeon, menatap teman-teman sekamarnya.

"Dan?" tanya Ken, men- _death glare_ nya.

"Maaf, Ken." Ungkap Hakyeon. "Aku mengikat beberapa gnome untuk kamar kita. Harusnya ada dua disana."

Hakyeon meringis. Seharusnya dia mengingatkan mereka.

Dan angkat bicara. "Ada sekitar delapan disana."

"Delapan? Aku hanya membuat ikatan dengan dua gnome." Hakyeon menatap pintu kamarnya. Dan dia mendengar suara pertengkaran disana. "Akan kuurus ini. Kalian pergilah, dan makan sesuatu."

"Mereka membuang makananku," gerutu Ken.

"Ini," Hakyeon memberinya beberapa lembar uang. "Bawa semuanya keluar untuk makan saat aku bicara dengan para gnome."

Mata Ken melebar. "Keren, akan kukembalikan kembaliannya." Saat dia pergi, dia mendengar Kevin menggerutu lagi. "Mempesona, kaya, juga kuat. Betapa tak adilnya."

Dan Hakyeon hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Hakyeon masuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian berhasil memberesi para gnome itu dengan memberi mereka ikatan dan membuat mereka bekerja dirumah Taekwoon.

tbc.

Aku gabut. Super gabut.

Chapter ini agak bosenin ya?

hehe.

Aku suka bete kalo update lewat app itu.

Editing textnya suka ke format.

yang harusnya miring, jadi nggak miring. dll.

dan karena koneksi jeleknya aku susah update pake laptop.

Dan juga Terima kasih nggak berujung huat pembaca yang sempet kasih review. Aku hargai, dan kritik-kritik yang masuk aku terima.


	7. Chapter 7

Hakyeon's Wolf

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan ubahan.

Dengan judul asli "Jaynel's Wolf"

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Taekwoon setuju untuk memberi Hakyeon sedikit tempat, dan membiarkannya menghabiskan malam sendirian. Dan butuh beberapa jam untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa dia tidak suka tertidur tanpa Taekwoon disisinya. Dia bergulung-gulung semalaman dan berakhir tidak tidur. Seorang gnome lalu muncul mengingatkannya tentang jadwal paginya dan membuatnya menggerang.

Mengikuti jadwalnya, Hakyeon masuk kekelas teori sihirnya dan berhenti sejenak. Hanya ada emapt orang disana. Apa dia masuk kekelas yang salah?

"Dimana yang lain?" tanyanya pada seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang.

"Cuma ini. Mereka tidak membiarkan sembarang orang masuk."dia menatap Hakyeon dari atas kebawah. "Tapi, sepertinya mereka menurunkan standar sekarang."

"Tidak jika itu Cha Hakyeon." Seorang dengan rambut perak kebiru-biruan menoleh padanya. "Aku Lee Hongbin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Bean. Aku penyihir air. Dan itu So Ah." Dia menunjuk gadis tidak sopan tadi. "dia penyihir api dan dua orang itu adalah Jax dan Amy." Dia menunjuk dua orang yang duduk bersama. "mereka berdua penyihir tanah."

"Senang bertemu denganmu,"

Mereka membalas dengan anggukan sopan, tapi tidak menjawabnya.

"Apa maksudnya penyihir api, air atau bumi? Aku tidak faham."

Hakyeon memiliki kekurangan dalam pembelajarannya, hal-hal dasar yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Itu artinya, aku ahli di api dan dia ahli dalam air. Kau, untuk sementara, ahli di semua bidang." Sooah mencibir.

Hakyeon sedang membayangkan seberapa dalam dia harus mengubur wanita menyebalkan itu saat profesor mereka masuk. Seorang tinggi dengan rambut merah dan senyum ringan. Dia masuk ruangan dan langsung menatap Soo Ah.

"Nona Kwon, aku minta kau memilih musuhmu dengan bijak." Ungkap profesor itu dengan nada mencerca. "Tuan Cha baru beberapa saat di kampus, dan selama itu dia sudah mendapat posisi yang setara dengan para pengajar ramuan, _mated_ dengan werewolf, dan terikat dengan gnome yang jumahnya membuat kepala sekolah merasa rendah dihadapannya. Aku rasa harus mengantisipasi hal besar apa yang akan dia lakukan dikelasku. Silahkan duduk, Tuan Cha."

Hakyeon mengangguk sopan kepada profesor sebelum mengambil tempat duduk disamping pemuda ramah tadi.

Soo ah merengut dikursinya, tapi Hakyeon tahu itu semua bukan akhirnya.

"Buka halaman lima puluh dari buku pembelajaran sihirmu." Sebuah buku lalu muncul dihadapan Hakyeon dan terbuka pada halaman yang benar. "Siapa yang bisa mengatakan padaku tentang lima teori sihir?"

Kelas terasa berjalan sangat lama. Hakyeon tidak menjawab pertanyaan jika tidak ditanya. Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama kelas teoir berjalan, mereka pindah ke laboratorium.

"Disanalah kau akan mebedakan mana penyihir dan mana pembual." Ucap So Ah lirih. Tak ingin profesor mendengar perkataannya lagi.

Hakyeon mengambil nafas dalam dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ayahnya tidak akan memujinya jika dia mematahkan leher bocah itu. Tapi Taekwoon, tidak hanya dengan senang membantunya, dia juga akan memujinya setelah itu. Dia punya mate yang haus darah.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan mantra antisipasi. Kita akan menemukan avatarmu. Beberapa dari kalian sudah menemukannya tahun lalu. Hakyeon, tolong perhatikan bagaimana berjalannya ini. Aku tidak ragu kau akan dengan cepat menangkapnya.

Hakyeon sudah tahu apa avatarnya. Avatar terlahir dari kekuatan sihir masing-masing penyihir. Hakyeon menatap keseluruh ruangan dengan gugup, berharap meja-mejanya kuat seperti kelihatannya.

"Nona Kwon, kenapa kau tak mulai dulu?"

Soo Ah menutup matanya dan mulai bernyanyi. Apa yang dia lakukan? Yang perlu penyihir lakukan untuk memanggil avatar adalah fokus pada bolanya dan mereka akan datang. Berpikir kelas itu akan berakhir lebih lama dari kelas pertama, Hakyeon memutuskan menyamankan duduknya di kursi.

Haongbin duduk disampingnya. "Soo Ah tidak bisa menampilkan sihirnya tanpa itu terlihat _fancy._ Setiap orang tahu, yang perlu dilakukan hanya diam dan fokus pada bolanya."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hakyeon lega. "Aku pikir itu salah satu hal yang kulakukan dengan berbeda."

Haongbin menampilkan lesung manisnya. "Tak apa. Dia Cuma pecundang."

Setelah beberapa lama, bola kecil itu mulai bergetar dan seekor phoenix cantik hinggap di bahu Soo Ah.

"Bagus." Ucap Hakyeon. Dia tidak bertepuk tangan karena Soo Ah nampak sedikit kesulitan mengendalikannya. Dengan beberapa butir keringat di alisnya, akhirnya binatang terbang itu hilang.

Profesor Firestorm memberinya senyum bangga. "Awal yang bagus, Soo Ah. Tidak semua orang bisa memanggil avatar mereka. Tuan Lee, jika kau tidak keberatan?"

Avatar pemuda itu adalah beberapa ekor ubur-ubur. Mereka bertebangan diudara beberapa saat sebelum dia menghilangkannya.

Mengungkapkan betapa bahayanya itu jika menyengat seseorang, Hakyeon terkagum dan memujinya. Pemuda manis itu memerah sedikit dengan pujiannya.

Penyihir tanah memanggil sepasang monster batu yang tingginya hampir lima kaki.

"Sekarang, Tuan Cha, jika kau tidak keberatan mencoba. Aku tahu kau tida terlalu berpengalaman seperti yang lain, tapi mungin kau boleh mencoba sedikit." Ucap Profesor.

Hakyeon menatap ruangan itu lagi. "Aku takut akan jadi ide yang buruk untuk memanggil avatarku disine, prof."

"Kau sudah tahu avatarmu?" tanya profesor.

Hakyeon menahan untuk tidak memutar mata atas keterkejutan profesornya.

"Iya," ketika dia berusia dua belas tahun, ayahnya mengajarinya tentang mantra itu. Dan dia menyimpan informasi itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Profesor Firestorm menatap Hakyeon untuk beberapa saat seakan ingin membaca fikirannya. Yang pecuma, karena pemikiran Hakyeon terlindungi dengan sangat kuat. "Kita keluar, kalau begitu." Ucapnya setelah beberapa lama.

"Terima kasih, prof."

"Ku tebak dia bahkan tak punya." Soo Ah mencibir.

Hakyeon ingin mengatakan padanya tak terlalu penting memiliki avatar atau tidak, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikannya atau tidak. Beberapa dari mereka sangat tidak nyaman untuk dipanggil.

Kelompok itu lalu berjalan keluar menuju halaman. Hakyeon memastikan tempat itu dikelilingi dengan dinding batu dan tidak terlalu banyak orang.

"Dan, kami sudah siap dengan avatarmu." Ucap Soo Ah. "Jika kau bisa memanggilnya."

Hakyeon mengeluarkan gantungan kuncinya, dan berusaha tidak mempedulikan omongan gadis itu.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah batu kecil dari dalam salah satu liontinnya dan mengembalikan lainnya ke saku. Hakyeon menggenggam batu itu dengan kedua tangan, dan fokus padanya.

Konsentrasi dengan kekuatannya, Hakyeon berucap. " _Gideon, datang padaku."_

Tanah terasa bergetar dari bawah mereka. Udara yang awalnya tenang dan hangat tiba-tiba berangin-angin. Setelah satu suara keras sekeras ledakan muncul diudara, setiap orang kecuali Hakyeon terjatuh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat seekor naga dengan tiga kepala hinggap diatas salah satu tembok batu dibelakangnya.

Hakyeon menyapanya sopan. "Selamat siang, Gideon." Hakyeon tidak berpaling untuk melihat siapa yang bertetiak. Dia butuh seluruh perhatiannya untuk avatarnya. Gideon mungkin sudah jadi milik Hakyeon bertahun-tahun, tapi naga itu masih tetap sangat berbahaya. Hakyeon memiliki bekas racun di bahunya karena sekali tidak menyapanya dengan baik.

" _Salam, master."_ Kata-kata Gideon mengisi pikirannya.

Dia tidak tahu, apa avatar lain juga bicara dengan master mereka, dan dia mencegah dirinya untuk bertanya pada para murid. Ada hal-hal yang hanya diketahui olehnya, dan untuk mencegahnya terlihat _superior_ dan kehilangan mereka yang ingin berteman dengannya. Dia membayangkan bagaimana nantinya naga itu akan berurusan dengan serigalanya.

" _Dengan memanggangnya."_ Bisik suara Gideon lagi.

"Jangan sentuh yang ini. Dia milikku."

Hakyeon terkejut betapa naturalnya dia sekarang. Segala keraguan menghilang jika itu berurusan dengan melindungi lelakinya. Bayangan Taekwoon yang melindunginya dari puluhan serigala dihadapannya muncul. Terlalu jelas dan terang, hingga dia sekan bisa merasakan sentuha serigala itu.

Sebuah nafas hangat menyadarkannya, dan dia mendongak melihat tiga kepala Gideon miring, menelusuri pikirannya.

" _Dia matemu."_

"Iya, benar." Hakyeon menyetujuinya. Dan untuk pertama kali, dia sadar tidak penting berapa lama waktu yang baru terlewat atau berapa lama dia mengenalnya. Dia menemukan matenya, dan akan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Suara dibelakangnya akhirnya mengganggu konsentrasi Hakyeon.

"Untuk siapapun yang berteriak, tolong diam. Kau akan mengagetkan Gideon"

Sebuah pekikan muncul, kemudian diam.

"Kau sudah boleh mengembalikan avatarmu tuan Cha," Ucap profesor dengan suara bergetar. "Kupikir sudah cukup dengan pembuktiannya."

"Baik profesor."

Hakyeon meletakkan dua tangannya di atas kepala kanan kiri Gideon.

Kebanyakan penyihir butuh usaha keras untuk memanggil avatar mereka, sedang Hakyeon butuh usaha keras untuk memulangkannya.

Gideon lalu mengusapkan pucuk kepala tengahnya ke dada Hakyeon, membuatnya geli.

"Ouch," Hakyeon tertawa, dan menjauhkan kepalanya.

" _Aku akan pergi dan menjaga matemu."_ Ucap naga itu sebelum menghilang.

Umumnya, pelindung spiritual seperti Gideon datang ketika mereka terlibat dalam pertarungan, atau ketika mengeluarkan mantra kuat. Sayangnya, kekuatan melimpah milik Hakyeon menciptakan sebuah mahluk yang sangat setia. Gideon sudah membuat sarang di rumah Hakyeon dulu ketika pertama kali dia diciptakan. Sekarang, dia sedang mencari tempat baru untuk membuatnya tetap berada disamping Hakyeon. Dia membayangkan bagaimana nantinya Taekwoon dan keluarganya mengurus pengunjung tiba-tiba mereka.

"Itu avatar yang cukup menakjubkan," ucap Profesor Firestorm. "Aku belum pernah melihat yang sebesar itu."

Hakyeon berbalik untuk menyahut ucapan Profesor Firestorm, dan kaget melihat Soo Ah terbaring di tanah.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Hongbin memberinya senyum malaikat. "Katamu kau ingin dia diam."

Hakyeon semakin menyukai pemuda manis itu.

"Yah, kupikir kita harus menutup kelas kita hari ini. Setiap orang harus melatih avatar merek masing-masing. Kecuali kau." Profesor itu menjuk Hakyeon. "Aku tidak ingin seluruh sekolah panik. Jika kau ingin melatih avatarmu, peringatkan aku, dan aku akan membuat lapangan sekolah kosong."

"Siap, profesor." Hakyeon lega karena kelas telah berakhir. Kesibukannya terlalu menyiksa. Dia butuh tidur siang.

Setengah perjalanannya menuju asrama, Hakyeon menyadari sesuatu yang lebih tinggi menutupi jalannya. Halyeon mendongak dan melihat saudara Taekwoon, Wonshik. Bagus. Masalah lain. Alpha keluarga werewolf itu berdiri tegak dan menyilangkan tangannya didada. "Tidak keberatan menjelaskan padaku kenapa rumahku dipenuhi gnome?"

Setidaknya Wonshik belum tahu tentang naganya. "Kau tidak suka para gnome?" tanyanya polos.

Ketika berada diposisi serba salah, maka sisi polos malaikatnya akan keluar. Lebih dari satu tutornya bilang, Hakyeon bisa memainkan perannya yang satu itu dengan sangat baik. Alpha tinggi itu lalu nampak ragu untuk menerkamnya.

"Bukan masalah dengan suka atu tidak dengan mereka. Aku tidak akan melawan gnome kecuali jika mereka benar-benar menyerang rumahku. Kata mereka kau yang mengirim."

Hakyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mereka butuh tempat untuk pergi. Kau seperti sedang membuka lapangan pekerjaan besar-besaran."

Mata Wonshik bersinar, dan Hakyeon menduga jika Alpha itu benar-benar akan berubah di area sekolah. "Kenapa mereka ada di rumah kami?"

"Karena mateku ada disana, dan ku pikir gedung besar itu harus ada yang mengurus."

"Aku tahu saudaraku sudah mengklaimmu, tapi dia belum mengatakan jika kau setuju hidup bersama kami. Aku kira kau akan berubah pikiran jika sudah membersihkannya. Apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Taekwoon?"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum. Aku baru sadar beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpanya. Percuma aku berangkat sekolah jika aku setiap pagi berangkat seperti zombie karena kurang istirahat."

"Jika kau sudah siap tinggal ditengah-tengah keluarga, harus kita rayakan." Ucap Wonshik.

Kehebohan tentang para gnome sepertinya sudah hampir dilupakan, dan Hakyeon dengan cepat menyetujui. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, tentu aku setujui."

"Kita biasanya mempunyai pesta besar dimana kita mengundang kedua keluarga besar."

Dada Hakyeon tiba-tiba sesak. "Aku tidak punya keluarga."

"Kau boleh mengundang teman sekamarmu. Mereka bisa menjadi ganti keluargamu."

"Akan kutanyakan, mereka tertarik atau tidak."

Wonshik tertawa. "Percaya padaku. Werewolf tidak sering membuka rumahnya untuk spesies lain. Mereka akan menyesal jika tidak mau."

Mereka kemudian saling melempar senyum hingga ponsel keduanya berdering bersamaan.

Hakyeon meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama Taekwoon disana. "Hai, sayang."

Ada jeda sebelum Taekwoon menjawab sapaannya, seakan tidak yakin bagaimana membalasnya. "Hello, _love._ Ada alasan kenapa seekor naga membuat sarang diatap rumah kami?"

 _Oops._

"Um, itu Gideon, avatarku. Ketika dia tahu kau adalah mateku, dia mengatakan ingin datang dan mengawasimu. Tak ada maksud buruk."

"Dia punya tiga kepala."

"Uh-uh." Hakyeon tidak menemukan letak masalahnya.

"Adakah hal lain yang akan muncul? Sementara baru para gnome dan seekor naga."

"Tidak. Aku pikir Cuma itu." Hakyeon menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Baiklah. Jangan pikir aku tidak mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa kita mate. Aku berencana melakukan sesuatu untuk itu." Suara Taekwoon berubah dalam dan seduktif.

"Apa itu meliputi kau, aku dan berbotol-botol lube?" tanya Hakyeon dengan senyuman.

Taekwoon tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu jika membaca pikiran juga merupakan kemampuanmu."

"Tidak, hanya intuisiku."

"Aku akan datang ke asramamu dan menjemputmu pukul lima."

"Okay, kencan"

Dengan senyum lebar, Hakyeon menutup telfonnya dan bertemu dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin milik Wonshik.

"Naga?" Hakyeon bisa menduga Wonshik tidak menerima kabar tentang naga itu setenang Taekwoon.

"Gideon adalah avatarku. Dia tidak akan membawa kerugian untukmu. Dia hanya mengawasi Taekwoon."

"Beberapa werewolf mungkin akan berpikir ini menantang kepemimpinanku, menimbulkan pendapat bahwa aku tidak bisa menjaga keluargaku sendiri. Menantang Alpha adalah urusan yang merepotkan, kau tahu? Pastikan kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Taekwoon sudah memberi tahuku bahwa dia tidak tertarik dengan posisi Alphamu." Ungkap Hakyeon. "Dan sebenarnya, yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya tempat tidur dan bantalku."

"Hakyeon, muridku." Suara Michael Dragonspawn muncul dibelakangnya.

Dan Hakyeon langsung menoleh. "Profesor."

Michael memberinya senyum seksi yang membuatnya terlihat memuakkan, "Aku harap punya kesempatan untuk bicara denganmu sendiri."

"Maafkan aku, itu tidak mungkin." Wonshik melangkah maju, lalu mengalungkan lengannya di bahu sempit Hakyeon. "Aku harus membawanya pulang dan bertemu dengan saudaraku."

"Ah, kau pasti saudara Taekwoon. Serigala baik itu."

"Profesor ini Kim Wonshik. Wonshik, ini Michael Dragonspawn. Dia pernah menjadi tutorku."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Professor." Ucap Wonshik dengan hormat, tapi dia tidak melepas tangannya dari bahu Hakyeon untuk menyalaminya. "Maaf, kami harus pergi. Saudaraku sudah terlalu lama terpisah dari matenya, itu membuatnya sedikit menderita."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Dragonspawn, Wonshik menarik Hakyeon. Dia menunggu hingga mereka masuk kedalam limusin untuk bicara. "Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar salah dengan laki-laki itu. Berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

"Hampir sepanjang hidupku. Tapi baru beberapa minggu ini dia terlihat _creepy._ "

"Jangan pernah bertemu dengannya sendirian." Ucap Wonshik. Ekspressinya nampak serius. "Aku masih tidak tahu, apa aku menerima bahwa mate saudaraku adalah penyihir, tapi aku tahu dia akan kehilangan segalanya jika suatu hal terjadi padamu. Mungkin saja aku akan kehilangan satu-satunya saingan posisi Alphaku, tapi aku menyayangi saudaraku dan akan melakukan paapun untuk membantunya. Selain itu," ucap Wonshik, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Gnome-gnome itu sangat tahu bagaimana membersihkan rumah werewolf. Aku bahkan tidak sadar ada banyak sekali bulu di karpet."

Tertawa. Hakyeon membiarkan Wonshik membawanya bertemu dengan matenya sedikit lebih awal. Dia bisa istirahat nanti.

tbc

Surprise!!!

Nggak kaget?

uh-uh.

Double update pengisi gabutku.

Hhh.

Konflik utama baru muncul chapter depan.

Dan kuingatkan, ini memang fokus dengan sihir dan dunianya.

Review masih diharapkan, dan sangat dihargai.

Aku suka hilang mood soalnya. Dan pas kaya gitu, rasanya nggak kepengin ngapa-ngapain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hakyeon's Wolf**

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan ubahan.

Dengan judul asli "Jaynel's Wolf"

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

 **mee**

Taekwoon bertemu dengan Hakyeon didepan pintu dan langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau setuju pindah ke sini?" tanya Taekwoon dengan mata berbinar. Sisi anjing penurutnya muncul lagi. Hakyeon tahu, saat itu, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menyakiti werewolf itu, lebih dari siapapun.

Dia menelan ludahnya dan menjawab dengan gugup.

"Iya, aku setuju untuk pindah kesini. Sudah kukatakan, hanya butuh sedikit waktu."

Seorang gnome perempuan muncul dan memberi Hakyeon satu bungkukan dalam. "Hello, master."

Hakyeon membalas salamnya. "Bagaimana keadaan disini?"

"Werekin baik." Sahut gnome itu dikuti ringisan lebar. "Dan banyak hal yang bisa kami bersihkan."

"Senang kami bisa membantu." Ucap Taekwoon dengan suara dingin di belakang Hakyeon. "Aku akan merasa sangat rendah jika kami bahkan lebih bersih dari para gnome."

"Aku ajak Hakyeon ke atas." Taekwoon berjalan melewati para gnome dengan Hakyeon dalam genggamannya. Hanya sedikit berfikir tentang kehilangan matenya sudah cukup membuatnya menggeram. Dia sangat khawatir dengan pemikiran bahwa Hakyeon tiba-tiba akan memikirkan lagi tentang ikatan mereka, dan dia senang dia salah.

"Tenang, sayang. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun, kecuali tanpamu."

Taekwoon baru sadar dia hampir menyeret Hakyeon. Lalu memelankan langkahnya.

Akhirnya, mereka ada di kamar Taekwoon. Dia kaget karena tiba-tiba Hakyeon melepaskan genggamannya ketika sampai didekat pintu. Penyihir cantik itu menyentuh ujung kayu pintu kamar dan mengucapkan beberapa kata yang Taekwoon tak pahami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hakyeon merona dengan lucunya. "Menghalangi ruangan agar para gnome tidak bisa masuk. Aku tidak ingin mereka muncul selama kita melakukannya."

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Pemikiran bagus, _baby_. Sekarang mendekatlah agar aku bisa melepas pakaianmu." Keinginan untuk melihat matenya telanjang lagi membuat taringnya mendesak keluar.

Hakyeon memberinya senyum cerah sebelum berjalan mendekat. Taekwoon tidak buang-buang waktu. Dia meraih kemeja Hakyeon dan menarik sepatu juga celananya bahkan sebelum penyihir itu sempat mengatakan apapun, dan hampir merobek bajunya.

"Aku akan menggunakannya lagi." Protes Hakyeon setelah dia duduk tenang diatas tempat tidur.

"Kamu memiliki sihir, kau bisa memerbaikinya jika kau butuh."

Hakyeon memberikan tatapan kasihan pada pakaiannya. "Pakaian malang."

Taekwoon tertawa. "Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya. Tapi jika kau tidak bisa, mungkin aku harus membuatmu tetap berasa di tempat tidurku." Melepas pakaiannya sendiri lalu mendekati Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tersenyum balik pada Taekwoon.

Sial, matenya memang sangat menawan.

Tidak sanggup menahan bibir itu, Taekwoon semakin mendekat dan mencium si penyihir. Dia tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pemuda itu lagi. Dia mengira-ngira berapa lama dia bisa membawa Hakyeon tinggal bersamanya di rumah. Dan tentu saja, dia tidak terlalu punya banyak barang karena sebelumnya hanya tinggal diasrama.

Semakin menyandar, Taekwoon menjilat sepanjang leher panjang Hakyeon, dan puas saat mendengar desahan tipisnya. "Aku tidak sanggup berpisah denganmu terlalu lama." Ungkapnya. Semalam, tanpa Hakyeon, dia berakhir tidak tidur.

"Aku milikmu seutuhnya." Ucap Hakyeon sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Taekwoon mengeluarkan satu botol lube dari nakas. Dan memasukkan satu jari basahnya, lalu dua kedalam lubang milik Hakyeon, dan senang ketika penyihir itu mendesah dan mendorong tangannya, meminta dia lebih banyak bergerak.

"Tenang, _baby_. Kita punya seluruh siang."

"Aku tidak punya seluruh siang. _I need to be fucking right now_ ," tuntut Hakyeon, mengangkat pinggulnya lebih tinggi untuk penetrasi lebih dalam.

"Sabar,"

Cahaya kamar Taekwoon tiba-tiba saja meredup redam. Taekwoon tersenyum saat dia merasakan efek listrik ditubuh kekasihnya. Kelihatannya, melakukan seks menjadikan matenya emosi berkali-kali.

" _Fuck me now_ ," paksa Hakyeon.

"Penyihir ambisius. Berbalik."

"Tidak, kali ini aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Taekwoon menolaknya untuk beberapa saat, tapi dia sudah mengatakan pada Hakyeon bahwa mereka akan melakukannya berhadapan. "Baiklah."

Dia mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya di bawah pantat Hakyeon.

"Hey."

"Aku harus mengangkatmu sedikit jadi aku bisa masuk dengan posisi pas."

"Kau harusnya memperingatkanku!" protesnya lagi.

"Yap, harusnya." Taekwoon meringis. Hakyeon bisa jadi lebih menggemaskan jika dia mencoba.

Taekwoon tidak ingat kapan sebahagia itu didalam hidupnya. Dia mencium dalam Hakyeon, kemudian berpindah ke puting kanannya, puas ketika tubuh Hakyeon bergetar dibawah sentuhannya.

Hakyeon mendesah. "Aku tidak sadar mereka sangat sensitif."

"Apa? Kau tidak pernah main-main dengannya sebelumnya?"

Hakyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku memikirkan hal lain."

Hal itu mengingatkan Taekwoon. Dia lupa untuk beberapa saat bagaimana kekasihnya menghabiskan masa mudanya—terjebak didalam ikatan dengan ayahnya, dan juga terkurung selama beberapa tahun.

"Bukan masalah. Aku kan dengan senang mengajarimu semua tentang tubuhmu."

Mereka terlalu terburu-buru terakhir kali. Taekwoon masih ingin masuk kedalam Hakyeon, tapi dia tahu dia harus membuat itu istimewa. Kekasihnya harus tahu bahwa dia selalu dalam dukungannya. Dan dia tidak akan pernah mendahulukan keinginannya diatas keinginan Hakyeon.

"Satu set pelajaran itu akan sangat kunantikan."

Taekwoon menggeram saat Hakyeon melingkarkan kakinya diantara pinggul Taekwoon dan menariknya mendekat.

"Teruskan itu, dan ini akan berakhir sebelum aku mulai." Taekwoon selalu menginginkan Hakyeon, seperti dia menginginkan daging merah segar setelah satu bulan perburuan. Hakyeon adalah perpaduan antara segala hal manis dan kekuatan yang sekuat _aphrodisiac_.

"Lepaskan aku, sayang."

Dengan bibir cemberut, Hakyeon melonggarkan kakinya diantara Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mundur sehingga dia bisa memasukkan miliknya. Bersamaan dia masuk, jemarinya melingkupi ereksi Hakyeon, membuatnya mendesah panjang.

Pinggul Taekwoon langsung bergetar sesaat dia masuk dan merasakan sempit dan panasnya dalam tubuh Hakyeon. Keinginannya untuk mendominasi kekasihnya mengambil alih. Tidak sanggup menahan keinginanya, Taekwoon membiarkan gigi taringnya tumbuh. Kemudian menancapkannya ke pangkal leher Hakyeon. Desahan panjang Hakyeon menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya, dan segera mencabutnya setelah sisi serigalanya puas dengan pengikatan mereka. Taekwoon menjilati darah dibagian itu, mengecupnya sambil menggumam maaf. Hakyeon menggeleng dan tersenyum. Kejutan kekuatan terasa mengalir didalam tubuhnya bersamaan dengan darah Hakyeon yang mengalir didalam tenggorokannya.

Taekwoon masih terus bergerak jadi dia tidak menyia-nyiakan cairannya sebelum mengucap sumpah. Sebelumnya dia menahan, ragu-ragu tentang membuat ikatan dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Namun bagaimanapun, beberapa hari terakhir ini menunjukkan, tak peduli apapun yang mereka lakukan, dia selalu tehubung dengan Hakyeon. Kekasihnya itu sudah memiliki hatinya, dan itu adalah salah satu jalan untuk memiliki jiwanya juga.

"Aku mengklaimmu sebagai mateku. Mulai hari ini, kau milikku untuk dicintai, dilindungi, dan dipimpin. Tidak ada tindakan, atau perbuatan yang akan diambil tanpa memikirkan keselamatanmu. Dengan pertukaran ini, selamanya kita akan terikat."

Taekwoon mulai bergerak lagi, membiarkan tubuhnya mengambil alih bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang terpenuhi dengan bayangan masa depan mereka.

"Di bawah pengawasan leluhurku, aku mengklaimmu." Taekwoon menggigit lagi di tempat yang sama, menyesap darah kekasihnya. Hakyeon melengkung kebelakang dan Taekwoon merasakan milik Hakyeon yang berdenyut ditangannya.

Melepas giginya, dia berbisik halus ditelinga Hakyeon. "Lepaskan, _love_. Akan kuterima."

Hakyeon datang dengan tangisan. Pantatnya mengetat, menerima orgasme Taekwoon didalamnya.

Dengan desahan dan ciuman dibelakang leher Hakyeon, Taekwoon keluar dari kekasihnya. Lalu melepas geraman panjang. Dia merasakan ikatan mereka bertambah kuat, lebih dari pengikatan mereka sebelumnya.

"Kita benar-benar terikat," ucap Taekwoon sambil mencium kening berkeringat Hakyeon lembut.

Tak ada balasan, namun Hakyeon mengangguk-angguk didalam pelukan erat Taekwoon.

 **mee**

Hakyeon mungkin sangat menikmati pelukan hangat matenya, namun ponselnya yang bergetar menariknya keluar dari lingkaran kebahagiaan sesaatnya.

Hakyeon melambaikan satu tangannya, membuat ponselnya melayang dari dalam saku bajunya.

"Mudah sekali," Taekwoon menggumam dari balik lengannya.

"Terkadang," aku Hakyeon. "Hallo,"

Suara panik Jaehwan langsung tertangkap di pendengarannya. "Hakyeon, kau harus kembali ke asrama. Seseorang ada disini. Semua gnomes mati, dan seseorang, sesorang menggunakan darah mereka untuk menulis di tembok," tangis Jaehwan pecah.

Hati Hakyeon membeku. Dan untuk beberapa saat, rasanya berhenti berfungsi.

Taekwoon merebut ponsel Hakyeon. "Ini Taekwoon. Apa yang mereka tulis?"

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Jaehwan bicara lagi. " _Wolf whore, you're next._ "

"Kami akan segera kesana."

Taekwoon menutup telfon dan memeluk matenya. "Ini akan baik-baik saja, _Baby_. Aku disini untuk melindungimu. Tak akan ada yang bisa melukaimu dibawah pengawasanku."

"Para gnome yang malang." Ucap Hakyeon. Dia yang mengrim mereka pada kematian. Dia memberi tawa sedih. "Ku tebak, aku tidak akan khawatir lagi tentang antrian para gnome yang ingin melayaniku."

Tentu saja dia langsung masuk kedalam daftar hitam orang-orang yang tidak ingin didekati lagi oleh para gnome. Namun hatinya sakit, mengingat betapa semangatnya para gnome muda yang ingin membersihkan asramanya. Bukannya kebebasan, dia malah mengirimkan kematian pada mereka.

Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon semakin erat, hingga Hakyeon hampir tak bisa merasakan tulang-tulangnya.

"Lepaskan aku,"

"Tak akan," tolak Taekwoon.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Oh, maaf." Taekwoon melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ayo berpakaian, kemudian lihat bagaimana keadaanya. Mungkin aku bisa menyadari sesuatu dari tanda sihir yang ditinggalkannya." Jika para gnome terbunuh dengan sihir, pembunuhnya pasti meninggalkan bekas.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa orang itu memiliki kekuatan sihir?" tanya Taekwoon. "Bisa jadi itu hanya orang biasa."

Hakyeon diam beberapa saat. "Tidak, kau membutuhkan sihir tertentu untuk menundukkan para gnome sebelum membunuh mereka. Gnome mungkin memiliki sihir yang terbatas, tapi mereka kuat. Mereka bisa melidungi diri mereka sendiri dari srangan. Dan, jangan lupa, orang biasa tidak akan mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam kamar yang penuh dengan kekuatan sihir begitu saja."

Sambil mengenakan celananya, Hakyeon mengira-ngira semua keadaan. Dan pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah kenapa sesorang ingin membunuh mereka?

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah selesai berpakaian dan membuka pintu.

Hakyeon muncul. Langsung disambut dengan puluhan gnome yag berbaris di aula. Wajah mereka serius, bahkan beberapa gnome berkilatkan air mata.

Rasa bersalah mengocok perut Hakyeon. Dia yang membuat teman-teman mereka mati. "Maafkan aku tentang teman-temanmu. Aku akan melakukan segala hal untuk menemukan siapa yang melakukan hal mengerikan ini."

Dia tidak bisa membawa para gnome malang itu kembali, tapi setidaknya dia harus bisa membuat sisa dari mereka memiliki ketenangan. Mereka tidak pantas diburu.

Seorang gnome laki-laki melangkah maju. "Kau salah kira maksud kami, Master. Kita disini bukan karena kecewa tentang gnome lain,"

Dan gnome lain mengangguk setuju.

"Kami disini sebagai pelindung. Seseorang mungkin saja akan membahayakanmu, dan kami tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Gnome itu lalu mengulurkan sebuah peluit kecil keperakan dengan rantai senada. "Jika kau merasa dirimu ada dalam bahaya, tiup peluit ini, dan gnome-gnome yang dekat denganmu akan datang."

Hakyeon menerima hadiah itu dengan satu bungkukan. "Terima kasih. Aku mengapresiasi dukungannya, dan jika seseorang memikirkan kembali tentang perjanjian kita, aku akan dengan senang melepas kalian."

Hingga dia menemukan pembunuhnya dan kenapa mereka menginginkan Hakyeon, dia tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun yag ingin lepas darinya.

Gumaman lalu terdengar dimana-mana, mendengung seperti suara lebah.

Gnome yang maju sebagai wakil tadi lalu menatap gnome yang berdiri disekitarnya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk tidak memutus kontrak, tapi terima kasih dengan tawarannya. Kami jarang bekerja sebagai pelindung sungguhan. Kebanyakan oranng lupa bawa kami adalah salah satu dari penjaga asli dari leluhur mereka sebelum mati.dan baru beberapa ribu abad ini kami bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah. Dan kami merasa sangat bangga bisa menjdai pelindung bagi seorang penyihir yang sangat kuat."

Hakyeon menelan ludahnya. "Terima kasih dengan tawaran perlindungannya. Dan aku berharap bisa menemukan siapa yang melakukannya sebelum dia sempat menyerang lagi. Aku akan menghargaimu jika kalian tetap ada disini untuk menjaga rumah para werewolf, dan mengirim sebagian dari kalian untuk asramaku setelah pemeriksaan."

"Kami sudah mempertimbangkan hal itu."

Hakyeon menatap gnome itu beberapa saat. Dan entah bagaimana dia terlihat familiar. "Siapa namamu?"

Gnome itu lalu tersenyum. "Namaku Briar, kau memiliki kontrak dengan putraku, Thorn. Dia sangat merepotkan untuk beberapa tahun terakhir ini, dan aku khawatir dia segera menghilang. Sekarang dia penuh semangat, bahkan membuat ikatan dengan penyihir seperti anda. Aku akan membalaskan budinya."

"Selamat datang Briar," ucap Hakyeon. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di keadaan yang lebih baik lagi."

"Aku juga, Master."

Setelah memberikan ucapan perpisahan dengan para gnome, mereka masuk limusin untuk datang ke sekolah.

Waktunya memburu pembunuh.

Tbc.

 _Sorry for the long waiting update,_


	9. Chapter 9

Hakyeon's Wolf

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan ubahan.

Dengan judul asli "Jaynel's Wolf"

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

 **mee**

Sepanjang perjalanan dipenuhi dengan kesunyian. Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon erat. Walaupun Hakyeon tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali, dia bisa merasakan perasaan tertekan yang dirasakan mate nya itu.

"Shh. Kita akan menangkap siapapun yang melakukan ini."

"Dan membuat mereka membayarnya."

Dia tidak pernah mendengar nada suara itu dari mate nya. Ketika Hakyeon menghadapnya, mata matenya itu bersinar degan api keemasan, yang meminta retribusi.

Untuk pertama kali, dia sadar bahwa kekasih cantiknya itu tidak hanya tentang wajah yang menakjubkan dan trik sihir cantik.

Hakyeon adalah seorang berbahaya yang kekuatannya mungkin bisa menjatuhkan beberapa alpha serigala dalam sekali hentak.

Taekwoon menahan geramannya.

Dia terlihat seksi sekali.

Dan beruntungnya, mereka tiba di sekolahan tepat sebelum dia melakukan suatu hal tidak pantas. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

"Kau ikut?" ketika Taekwoon melamun tentang Hakyeon yang telanjang. Sang sosok sungguhan sedang menatapnya seperti melihat seorang idiot.

Dia bisa merasakan pipiya memanas.

"Maaf," gumamnya, lalu berjalan keluar limusin.

Jarak jalannya dengan kamar Hakyeon sebenarnya cukup dekat. Namun bagian tersulitnya adalah bagaimana membelah ramainya kerumunan murid yang menutupi jalannya. Akhirnya, dengan beberapa auman dan dorongan paksa, dia membersihkan jalan untuk matenya.

Teman sekamar Hakyeon berjubel didepan pintu, terlihan pucat dan sakit. Triplets memiliki ekspresi kaget dan ketakuta yang mirip. Jaehwan langsung mendekat dan memeluk Hakyeon erat sebelum tangisnya pecah. Taekwoon menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik bocah itu dari Hakyeon dan melemparnya keluar jendela, tapi serigalanya mengeluarkan auman lirih. Dia tidak mengira akan terdengar ditengah kebisingan itu, namun perlahan Hakyeon mencoba melepas dirinya dari pelukan erat Jaehwan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," ucap Jaehwan ditengah tangisannya. Masih mencengkeram lengan Hakyeon, dia terus terisak. "Aku tidak berpikir dia akan melakukan sesuatu. Dia berkata hanya akan meninggalkan pesan."

"Siapa?" tanya Taekwoon, walau sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah bisa menebak.

"Dragonspawn." Tangis Jaehwan. "Michael Dragonspawn disini. Aku dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, dan tidak ada seorangpun di kamar. Dia berkata akan masuk dan meninggalkan pesan untukmu." Jaehwan terisak lagi. "Aku katakan padanya tak apa, tapi harus mengunci pintu setelah pergi. Aku tidak tahu dia kan membunuh para gnome."

"Tentu kau tidak tahu," ucap Hakyeon lembut, sambil mengusap punggungnya.

Taekwoon tahu dia harusnya merasa simpati dengan pemuda yang sedang berduka itu, tapi yang dia pikirkan malah bagaimana tangan matenya menyentuh tubuh lain.

Dia tidak sadar sedang menggeram hingga Jaehwan menjauh dari Hakyeon, mengangkat kedua tangannya, memasang ekspresi damai. "Tenang, kawan. Aku tidak memiliki minat dengan matemu."

"Bagus. Kemudian aku tidak harus merobek tenggorokanmu." Ucapnya tenang.

"Taekwoon!" pekik Hakyeon.

Dan sebelum dia bisa mengucap hal lain, kepala sekolah Choi muncul. Penyihir tua itu memberi Hakyeon tatapan cemas sambil mengulurkan sebuah surat dengan nama Hakyeon yang bersinar diatasnya.

"Kau ditantang Dragonspawn untuk menandingkan avatar kalian. Yang kalah harus menyerahkan kekuatan mereka." Kepala sekolah memberikan Hakyeon senyum sedih. "Jika kau tidak menerima tantangannya, maka dia akan membunuh dua gnome tiap hari hingga kau menerimanya."

Taekwoon melangkah kehadapan untuk menghadap kepala sekolah. "Hakyeon masih seorang murid. Tidak adakah sesorang yang bisa menggantikannya? Tempat macam apa yang tidak hanya membiarkan pembunuh berkeliaran, tapi juga membiarkannya menantang seorang murid jadi dia isa mengambil semua kekuatannya?"

Kepala sekolah Choi terlihat malu. "Tidak ada perlindungan tertulis untuk para gnome, dan sayangnya, seorang yang terkuat dan yang terbaik untuk menantang Dragonspawn adalah hanya Hakyeon. Ayahnya meninggalkan kekuatan yang besar padanya, dan aku mendengar rumor bahwa ibunya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dragonspawn adalah tutor Hakyeon. Jadi dia tahu kekuatan sihirnya. Apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan avatarmu?"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku melatih avatarku dengan tutorlain. Dragonspawn tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

Kepala sekolah Choi tersenyum. "Mungkin itu bisa menyelamatkanmu. Avatar milik Dragonspawn juga seekor naga, tapi setahuku, dia hanya memiliki satu kepala."

Selama mereka menyusun rencana, Taekwoon membuat rencananya sendiri.

Ini mungkin memang pertarungan antar penyihir, tapi werekin tetap akan menjag apa yang menjadi miliknya. Tidak mungkin dia akan membiarkan matenya bertarung sendiri. Dragonspawn mungkin lebih lemah dalam sihirnya dibandingkan dengan Hakyeon, tapi insting hewan Taekwoon tahu dia tidak akan bertarung secara adil.

 **mee**

Pertarungan masih belum terjadwal hingga hari berikutnya, jadi Hakyeon pulang ke rumah serigala dan membawa seluruh teman sekamarnya bersama. Tidak pastinya Dragonspawn akan kembali atau tidak mau tidak mau membuat Hakyeon mengkhawatirkan mereka karena kepala sekolah sendiri tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka.

Ketika mereka turun dari limusin, Wonshik sudah menunggu di tangga. Dan Hakyeon baru sadar bahwa bukan ide yang bagus membawa sekumpulan penyihir ke rumah serigala sebelum meminta ijin kepada pemimpin mereka, sang Alpha.

"Maafkan aku, Wonshik. Seharusnya aku menelfon dan memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Akumengundang teman-temanku untuk tetap disini hingga pertarunganku dengan Michael."

Dan mengagetkan Hakyeon, karena sang Alpha tidak terlihat keberatan sama sekali. "Kau keluarga kami sekarang, Hakyeon. Kau boleh mengundang siapapun ke rumahmu jika kau ingin. Dan jika aku tak senang, aku tidak akan malu mengusir mereka."

Hakyeon mengangguk dan kembali merasakan detakan jantungnya. Lalu menoleh karena mendengar nafas berat sesorang disampingnya.

"Jaehwan? Kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Berpikir tentang kemungkinan teman sekamarnya itu yang masih trauma, atau bagaimana.

Jaehwan nampak terkejut lalu menatap Hakyeon balik, "Aku tak apa,"

Wonshik mengikuti pandangan Hakyeon, dan melihat seorang setengah peri yang berdiri menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik Hakyeon.

Lalu menelan ludah, karena lehernya yang tiba-tiba dirasa kering.

Tangannya lalu menarik tubuh ramping itu dan menempatkan satu lengannya di pinggangnya.

Hakyeon melotot namun tak berani melakukan apapun. Dia menahan nafasnya.

Wonshik lalu menunduk dan mengendus leher Jaehwan sebelum mengeluarkan geraman kasar dari kerongkongannya.

Jaehwan nampak tak keberatan.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk saja? Jadi aku bisa menunjukkan dimana kau akan tidur." Dan tanpa paksaan Jaehwan mengikuti Wonshik masuk kedalam rumah besarnya.

Jaehwan bahkan tak repot-repot memberikan salam perpisahan untuk mereka.

"Huh," ucap Taekwoon. "Sudaraku itu tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya untuk laki-laki sebelumnya."

Hakyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin dia _bisexual_. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Jaehwan suka pada laki-laki." Tentu saja dia tidak terlalu mengenal teman sekamarnya dengan baik. Hidupnya sudah naik turun sejak masuk sekolah. Dia hanya tau bahwa mereka adalah sekumpulan orang baik yang tidak pantas masuk kedalam masalahnya. Kematian para gnome masih memberatkan hatinya.

Mereka semua adalah orang baik yang tak pantas menerimanya, atau dihancurkan oleh seorang penyihir yang haus akan kekuatan.

"Hey, itu bukan kesalahanmu." Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon, ikatan mereka bertambah kuat tiap hari hingga Taekwoon seakan-akan bisa membaca pikirannya.

Jaehwan sudah menghilang bersama Wonshik, dan serigala lain memberi triplets tempat bermalam. Kelas diliburkan untuk menghormati para gnome yang mati. Hakyeon berfikir jika mereka benar-benar menghormati kematian mereka seharusnya mereka melakukan lebih untuk menghentikan Dragonspawan, tapi itu bukan wewenangnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam ketika sampai di dalam kamar Taekwoon. Dan Hakyeon sudah akan tidur membelakangi Taekwoon sebelum kemudian serigala itu menyentuh dagunya untuk menghadapnya.

"Apa ada kemungkinan kau akan terluka besok?"

"Tentu," bagaimana dia menjelaskan semuanya pada Taekwoon? Kemungkinan dia akan terluka tentu sangatlah besar, walaupun dengan avatar yang kuat, dia juga tidak percaya Dragonspawnakan bertarung dengan jujur. Bahkan kepala sekolah juga, itulah kenapa dia memberikan Hakyeon satu ekspressi sedih sebelum berpisah. "Sekarang duduklah," dia menepuk tepat disampingnya, membuat Hakyeon terbangun dan duduk disana.

Baru kali ini dia merasa bisa benar-benar serius bicara dengan matenya tanpa memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan apapun.

"Katakan padaku." ucap Taekwoon, lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Ada banyak hal tidak benar yang akan terjadi besok. Dragonspawn adalah seorang penyihir yang sangat kuat. Aku tidak tahu berapa umurnya, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia adalah salah seorang yang terbaik di ilmu sihir. Aku memiliki kekuatan tiga orang di dalam tubuhku tetapi kekuatan terbesarku adalah cintaku untukmu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan ini, tapi karena aku akan bertarung besok aku ingin mengikatmu dengan tradisi penyihir."

Taekwoon menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, matanya berkaca-kaca saat dia mendekat. "Bagaimana tradisinya?"

"Dengan darah dan sihir."

Senyum hangat Taekwoon, menghangatkan seluruh tubuh Hakyeon. " _Baby_ , akan kuberikan jiwaku bahkan jika kau memintanya agar tetap membuatmu selamat."

Hakyeon mengelus pipinya. "Aku suka jiwamu dimana tempatnya berada sekarang. Didalam seorang laki-laki paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku temui."

Dragonspawn mungkin memiliki pengalaman dibidangnya, tapi dia tidak memiliki cinta. Untuk mencintai seseorang, kau harus selalu mementingkan urusannya daripada milikmu. Dan Hakyeon ragu bahwa seorang psikopat seperti Dragonspwan memilikinya.

Setetes air mata jatuh dipipi Taekwoon, tapi senyumnya masih ditempat.

"Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan." Bisiknya. "Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu aman."

Sambil mengambil satu nafas dalam, Hakyeon melirik pada karpet yang terbentang ditengah kamar. "Berlututlah disana. Aku akan mengambil apa yang aku butuhkan."

Taekwoon mencium satu pipi Hakyeon sebelum melakukan apa yang dimintanya.

Hakyeon meraih ranselnya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat, sebuah tali emas, dan tongkatnya. Biasanya, Hakyeon tidak menggunakan tongkat untuk sihirnya. Dia tidak membutuhkan potongan kayu itu selain untuk upacara seperti ini, dia harus menggunakan segalanya yang di miliki.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan pengikatan ini. Berhasil atau tidak, dia tahu dia akan tetap terikat dengan kekasihnya dalam tradisi werekin. Dan dia tetap akan ada di sisi Taekwoon.

Instingnya berteriak bahwa dia harus mengikat kekasihnya sebanyak yang dia bisa. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi dia tidak pernah melawan instingnya, dan dia tetap harus melakukannya agar tak kehilangan Taekwoon. Jika Dragonspawn berhasil membunuhnya, itu akan menghancurkan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Dia melihat kekasihnya yang balik menatapnya penuh cinta. Ada Jiwa yang terikat dengan Hakyeon dan dia tidak akan bisa menghindarinya walaupun dia ingin. Meninggalkan Taekwoon bukanlah pilihan, jadi dia harus menemukan jalan terbaik untuk tetap menjaganya. Upacara ini adalah jalan paling aman yang bisa diambil. Yang akan mengikat mereka bersama, jadi walaupun Hakyeon dekat dengan kematiannya, Taekwoon bisa menyelamatkannya.

Dia sedikit tahu tentang apa yang dia katakan kepada Hakyeon bahwa kematiannya bisa berarti kematian Taekwoon juga, dan tidak akan ada, apa yang ada di surga atau neraka yang bisa membunuh werekin selain itu. Hakyeon sudah merasa cukup dengan kehilangannya, hingga dia tidak ingin kehilangan satu lagi.

Dia kembali pada Taekwoon dan berlutut dihadapannya. "Ini akan sedikit sakit." Peringatnya pada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon memberinya senyum manis. "Tidak ada rasa sakit yang bisa menghentikanku untuk membuatmu tetap disisiku selamanya."

Hakyeon menahan air matanya. Serigalanya sangatlah manis. Mengambil satu nafas dalam Hakyeon menegakkan punggungnya.

Mereka akan memulainya. Dia membuka pisau lipat dan mencengkeram pegangannya. "Keluarkan lenganmu."

Tanpa ragu, Taekwoon mengulurkan lengannya. Satu goresan cepat di kedua lengan mereka membuat luka bersamaan.

Menyatukan kedua luka bersama, Hakyeon memulai ritualnya.

 _"As our blood mingles, so do our souls. As our blood binds us, so does our magic. As our blood flows together, so will our lives_. Sekarang ulangi setelahku." Ucap Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengangguk patuh.

 _"I vow to always share my heart, my soul and my thoughts with the man before me."_

 _"I vow to always share my heart, my soul and my thoughts with the man before me,"_ Ulang Taekwoon _._

 _"To watch over him in safe or troubled times."_

 _"To watch over him in safe or troubled times."_

 _"To love him with magic or none."_

 _"To love him with magic or none."_

 _"Until the goddess takes his soul from me."_

 _"Until the goddess takes his soul from me."_

Hakyeon mengikat kedua lengan mereka menggunakan tali emas.

"Sekarang kita mengikat dengan sihir." Ucap Hakyeon, membuka lututnya agar tetap menyeimbangkan posisinya.

Mengangkat tongkatnya dengan aneh menggunakan tangan kiri, Hakyeon menahannya ada diatas ikatan lengan mereka.

 _"As we are bound in blood, let us be bound in magic. May this man always know the harbor, the_

 _strength and the protection of being bonded with my soul_ "

Hakyeon memutar tongkatnya searah jarum jam.

"Dengan mantra ini, aku memberikan kepada cintaku separuh dari segalanya yang ada didalam diriku. Separuh hatiku, jiwaku, dan sihirku."

Teriakan keluar dari kerongkongan Hakyeon bersamaan dengan sihirnya yang mendengar perintahnya. Awan kekuatan yang berkelip keluar dari dadanya, mengudara sebentar sebelum terlempar ke dalam tubuh Taekwoon. Serigala itu mengaum saat merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir diseluruh nadinya.

Membutuhkan beberapa menit sebelum keduanya membuka mulut. Hakyeon merasakan getir darah dilidahnya dari gigitan bibirnya. Menatap kekasihnya, yang kini matanya bersinar dengan kekuatan baru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" bisik Taekwoon.

"Aku memberimu separuh dari segala yang aku miliki." Ucap Hakyeon. "Jika Dragonspawn hampir membunuhku besok, kau bisa menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Ketika aku mengatakan ingin memberikan jiwaku, kau tak mengatakan akan memberiku milikmu."

"Hanya separuh." Ucap Hakyeon. Dia merasa sangat ringan. Dia tetap bisa merasakan seluruh kekuatannya. Tapi sebagian sudah melebur didalam diri Taekwoon. Dan jika Dragonspawn berhasil mendapatkannya, maka dia hanya akan mendapat separuh.

"Bisakah aku melakukan sihir sekarang?" tanya Taekwoon dengan suara lirih.

Hakyeon melihat kepanikan di mata mate nya. Kekhawatiran yang dulu selalu dimiliki oleh Hakyeon.

"Tidak, _honey_. Kau hanya wadah sihirku. Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakannya. Namun tetap bisa menjagamu dari segala kemungkinan buruk. Kau rencana rahasiaku."

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Aku merasa sangat kuat. Apa sekarang kita terikat dengan tradisi penyihir?"

Hakyeon mengangguk tenang.

Bersamaan dengan anggukan Hakyeon, tali emas yang mengikat mereka menghilang, mengikat keduanya dalam keabadian.

Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon dan menuntunnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Besok kau akan menghadapi hari yang berat," ucap Taekwoon sambil berbaring disamping Hakyeon. Menghadap wajahnya. "Kau tak menginginkan apapun?"

Gelengan didapat. "Pelukan hangatmu, kurasa cukup."

Taekwoon tahu dia hanya berusaha menenangkannya, tapi tak ingin memprotes. Dan memberikan apa yang penyihir itu mau.

"Kau akan selalu memilikiku dan apapun yang ku punya." Ucap Taekwoon, mengecup bibir Hakyeon lembut, ujung hidungnya, lalu keningnya. "Kau tak akan pernah kehilangan lagi."

"Aku tahu," sahut Hakyeon lirih. Matanya lurus menatap Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tersenyum lembut. "Hanya mengingatkan"

tbc

 ** _Terima kasih buat pembaca yang meluangkan waktu kasih review dan vote._**

 ** _Semoga ceritanya tetap dinikmati,_**

 ** _Ah._**

 ** _Review dan vote sangat dihargai._**


	10. Chapter 10 (End)

Hakyeon's Wolf

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan ubahan.

Dengan judul asli "Jaynel's Wolf"

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

 **mee**

.

Chapter terakhir.

Terima kasih untuk semua perhatiannya.

 **mee**

Udaranya terasa sangat dingin, ketika Hakyeon memasuki tempat bertarung. Bagai mendukungnya untuk mati hari itu.

Disamping obrolan panjangnya dengan matenya, jelas banyak kelicikan akan terjadi dipertarungan hari itu. Dragonspawn tahu banyak tentang trik sihir Hakyeon, yang memang diajarkannya. Jangan lupa tentang Dragonspawn yang kemungkinan sudah memiliki pengalaman berduel selama beberapa abad, dan Hakyeon tidak pernah sama sekali. Walaupun dia tahu teori apa yang akan dilakukan di pertarungan, dia tidak pernah mengalaminya.

Suara berisik sepasang sayap besar menyadarkannya dari lamunan. _Griffin_ yang sangat besar mendarat di lapangan. Avatar Dragonspawn adalah makhluk raksasa dengan mata bulat bercahaya, paruh tajam dan cakar sebesar pisau dapur. Hewan itu mengibaskan ekornya dengan marah sesaat setelah bertatapan dengan mata Hakyeon. Mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mengeluarkan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Teriakan perang.

Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda sang pemilik akan muncul.

Hakyeon mengingat-ingat di dalam pikirannya tentang aturan duelnya.

 _Sial_.

Avatar diperbolehkan menyerang sendiri. Tidak ada aturan tentang pemilik yang harus ada di tempat duel.

 _Bastard_.

Dragonspawn tidak memiliki keinginan untuk muncul-setidaknya di awal pertandingan. Dia akan membiarkan avatarnya mengalahkan Hakyeon terlebih dahulu. Dia sudah menduga trik licik dari Dragonspawn, tapi dia tidak memikirkan tentang yang satu ini.

Setelah kaki depan avatar besar itu kembali keatas tanah, Hakyeon mundur dengan waspada, tetap menatap pada cakar yang terus mengarah padanya.

Dia butuh Gideon.

" _Gideon, datang padaku_." Panggilnya dalam hati.

Sebuah teriakan memperingatkannya untuk melompat kesamping. Dia menunduk untuk menghindari tebasan cakar raksasa itu. Jika _Griffin_ itu berhasil meraihnya, dia akan dengan mudah melukai Hakyeon dan duel itu akan berakhir bahkan sebelum Hakyeon sempat mengucap satu mantrapun.

Dia bisa merasakan naganya datang. Tapi dia ragu Gideon akan tiba tepat waktu.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi mangsa, _manis_?" suara Dragonspawn menghentikan Hakyeon. Dan avatar itu memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk mencakar pipi Hakyeon. Darah hangatnya langsung memercik kesekitar leher dan telinganya. Rasa perih langsung membakar kulitnya.

Hakyeon mengambil nafas, mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya. Dan hanya membutuhkan beberapa saat, karena dia pernah menahan yang lebih sakit.

Suara Gideon lalu muncul dipikirannya. " _Master, aku datang."_

Hakyeon merasakan kemarahan Taekwoon. Kekasihnya merasakan apa yang dia rasakan dan masih terus mengikuti jalannya duel, dan juga hadir dipikiran Hakyeon. Dia berharap serigala tempramennya itu tidak kehilangan kontrol dan masuk ke tempat pertandingan.

Dengan sedikit gerakan tangan dan beberapa mantra singkat, Hakyeon mendorong dirinya melewati rerumputan. Teriakan mengisi telinganya tepat saat Gideon menempatkan tubuhnya diantara Hakyeon dan avatar Dragonspawn.

Dan sesaat setelah cakarnya menyentuh tanah, Gideon melepaskan racunnya tepat dimata avatar raksasa itu membuatnya buta. Pekikan kembali memenuhi udara.

Terlalu fokus dengan avatarnya, Hakyeon terlambat menyadari satu bahaya yang sesungguhnya datang.

"Akhirnya, aku mendapatkanmu." Ucap Dragonspawn. Mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hakyeon, ahli sihir itu membawa Hakyeon memasuki portal berwarna ungu.

Dan sebuah auman serigala besar memenuhi pikirannya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **mee**

Pipinya terasa terbakar.

Semuanya terasa sakit. Lantai tempatnya berbaring terasa berbahan kayu, tapi tatapannya berkabut, dia tidak bisa menatap sekelilingnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu tetap bersama dengan serigala buruk rupa itu?" suara Dragonspawn muncul.

Hakyeon mengedip, mencoba untuk membersihkan pandangannya saat laki-laki itu bicara.

"Aku tidak menghabiskan tahunan meyakinkan ayahmu untuk mengajarimu kemudian membiarkanmu jatuh ke pelukan seorang werewolf. KAU MILIKKU! MILIKKU! Aku sudah melatihmu, membesarkanmu, dan sekarang setelah kau sudah cukup dewasa, aku yang akan menjadi matemu."

"Kau menggunakan tantangan itu sebagai jebakan." Potong Hakyeon.

Dragonspawn tertawa. "Tentu saja. Nagamu akan membunuh avatarku. Aku tidak menragukan itu. Aku sudah bosan dengan avatar itu lagi pula. Aku hanya butuh membuatmu lengah jadi aku bisa menjebakmu dan menjauhkanmu dari serigala bodoh itu kenapa kau menginginkan werewolf jika kau bisa memiliki penyihir terhebat di dunia sebagai matemu? Kita akan memerintah semesta dengan kekuatan kita."

Kemarahan di suara Dragonspawan membuat Hakyeon teringat akan sesuatu. Ada yang benar-benar salah dengan Dragonspawn. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi cukup membuat laki-laki itu menjadi gila.

Hakyon masih berbaring di lantai, mengumpat betapa dia ingin membunuh laki-laki dihadapannya itu. Dia tidak pernah bepergian menggunakan portal sebelumnya dan dia tahu prosesnya sangat merepotkan. Rasa lelah menyerang Hakyeon, tapi dia memutuskan untuk berdiri. Dan butuh waktu untuk membuat dirinya benar-benar berdiri diatas kakinya.

"Bagus, sayang. Aku tahu kau tidak akan kuat berbaring terlalu lama. Aku melatihmu lebih dari itu."

Hakyeon menahan dirinya agar tidak menggeram seperti Taekwoon. Karena mungkin satu geraman akan melepas rasa kesalnya dengan sempurna. Dan tanpa peringatan, pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi jelas saat mantra dilepas dari matanya.

Dia menghela nafas setelah menemukan pandangannya lagi.

"Maaf, _Love_. Aku harus memburamkan pandanganmu sepanjang perjalanan agar kau tidak pusing."

"Um, terima kasih." Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya. Bagaimanapun rasanya tidak sopan jika tidak berterima kasih padanya.

"Terima kasih kembali." Dragonspawn terlihat senang. "Aku tahu kau akan sadar jika kau dijauhkan dari serigala bodoh itu."

Cha Hakyeon mengabaikan ucapan penyihir itu saat memandang sekeliling. Ruangan itu hangat, dan sungguh familiar. Memang seharusnya. Karena itu rumah keluarganya.

"Aku pikir kau kan lebih nyaman dirumahmu. Kita bisa membangun pengambil alihan disini. Kau tidak perlu kembali ke sekolah itu. Orang-orang bodoh itu tidak akan bisa mengajarkanmu apapun lagipula. Aku dan tutor lainmu sudah mengajarkan segalanya yang akan diajarkan di sekolah itu. Satu-satunya alasan kau pergi kesana adalah tujuan bodoh ayahmu untuk mempertemukanmu dengan belahan jiwamu. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya akan mengurusmu tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan. Itulah kenapa dia harus mati." Dragonspawn memasang wajah sedih.

Hakyeon tiba-tiba tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. "Ku-kupikir aku yang membunuhnya." Suaranya bergetar.

Dragonspawn tertawa. "Tidak sayang, kehilangan kekuatan tidak akan membunuhnya. Aku menghabisinya karena dia menyembunyikanmu. Aku tahu kau benci dia buang-buang waktu. Dan lebih cepat memang lebih baik." Yang lebih tua menepuk bahunya. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

Hakyeon membeku dibawah sentuhan Dragonspawn. Dan dengan perlahan mundur, untuk menghindari sentuhan Dragonspawn dan untuk mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya agar bisa lepas. Dia tidak keberatan membunuh orang gila itu, tidak setelah dia juga membunuh ayahnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin berakhir mati bersamanya. Karena dia ragu Taekwoon bisa meraihnya dengan jarak ini.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti? Apa rencanamu?" Hakyeon mencoba untuk tenang ketika dia mencari jalan. Tidak ada alasan untuk membuat Dragonspwan merasa curiga.

Ada jeda panjang sebelum akhirnya penyihir itu memberikan jawabannya. "Kau menerima ini dengan sangat baik. Aku kira kau akan marah tentang ayahmu. Mungkin kau memang sepertiku."

Hakyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya, mencoba mempertahankan aktingnya. Jika Dragonspawn berpikir mereka berada disisi yang sama, berarti orang tua itu memang benar-benar sudah gila.

"Aku penasaran kenapa ayah mengirimku ke sekolah bodoh itu. Guru-gurunya bahkan tak bisa mengajarkanku apapun." Hakyeon memberi Dragonspawn satu senyuman walaupun dia harus menenagkan separuh jiwanya untuk itu. "Tidak seperti kita."

Dragonspawn menelusuri lengan Hakyeon dengan jarinya.

Hakyeon berusaha diam.

"Bagaimana dengan serigalamu?"

Hakyeon mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya karena aku terikat dengannya aku harus bersamanya. Dia memang menakjubkan ditempat tidur, tapi dia tidak punya kemampuan sihir. Aku membutuhkan pasangan yang pas. Seseorang yang membantuku meraih keinginanku."

Dia lega Taekwoon tidak ada disana untuk mendengarkan kebohongan jahatnya. Serigalanya itu mungkin akan langsung patah hati jika dia berfikir itu benar-benar ucapan Hakyeon.

"Aku tahu aku tidak salah tentangmu. Siapapun dengan kekuatan sepertimu harus jadi seseorang yang lebih dari sekadar mate seorang werewolf." Ucap Dragonspawn dengan tersenyum. Penyihir itu mendekat kepada Hakyeon hingga benar-benar berhadapan. "Kau satu-satunya yang kutunggu, tapi ada satu masalah kecil."

Hakyeon menelan ludah kasar.

"Apa itu?"

Dragonspawn memasukkan jarinya kerambut Hakyeon lalu mencengkeramnya erat. "Kau adalah pembohong terburuk."

Hakyeon memberontak agar terlepas dari Dragonspawn. "Lepaskan aku."

"Segera, _Sweetheart_. Segera setelah aku menghisap seluruh kekuatanmu." Dragonspawn menjilat bibirnya. "Aku berpikir untuk menjadikanmu mate ku tapi kulihat kau dengan bodohnya mengabdikan seluruh hidupmu untuk werewolf itu. Dan satu-satunya hal yang menarik darimu selain tubuh indahmu adalah seluruh kekuatan yang ada di dalamnya. Kekuatan yang akan kumiliki."

Saat menatap mata Dragonspawn, ketakutan Hakyeon hilang. Dia lupa betapa takutnya dia dengan seorang yang lebih kuat, lebih besar, dan mengetahui segala hal tentang sihir lebih dari dirinya. Setahunya sekarang, si brengsek ini adalah seorang yang telah membunuh ayahnya, membunuh para gnome yang tdak bersalah, dan seorang yang telah memisahkannya dengan seorang yang dicintainya.

"Semakin kau mengurangi berontakmu, maka akan semakin mudah untuk kita." Ucap Dragonspawn dengan suara halus.

"Ada satu hal yang kau tak pernah tahu dariku." Ucap Hakyeon sama tenangnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku seorang yang sangat sulit didapatkan." Untuk pertama kali didalam hidupnya, Hakyeon mengeuarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Dan untuk beberapa saat, dia merasakan jiwanya bersentuhan denga milik Taekwoon.

"Kau ingin sihirku? Ambil!"

Fokus pada Dragonspawn, Hakyeon mengumpulkan kekuatannya hingga membentuk satu bulatan besar yang kemudian melesat ke arah Dragonspawn.

Penyihir itu lalu terjatuh ke lantai, merintih dan memegangi dadanya.

Dibawah tatapan dingin Hakyeon, Dragonspawn mulai kesakitan saat kekuatan didalam tubuhnya memaksa keluar lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" rintih Dragonspawn.

Kulit penyihir itu bersinar merah, terbakar dari dalam. Hakyeon menatapnya dingin bersamaan dengan tubuh Dragonspawn semakin menghilang dan berganti dengan tumpukan abu.

Sebelum Hakyeon sempat melakukan apapun, Hakyeon terjatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Merasakan seluruh kekuatannya kembali padanya, bersamaan dengan kekuatan Dragonspawn yang masih tersisi.

"Ugh!" pekik Hakyeon.

Tubuhnya terbakar, dan tatapannya memutih. Dia pikir dia akan segera mengikuti jejak Dragonspawn.

" _Bagilah kesakitanmu denganku_." Suara Taekwoon berbisik di kepalanya. " _Sebagaimana kita terikat, jadi kita harus mati bersama. Itu sudah takdir kita._ "

"Tidak!" teriak Hakyeon. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan mate nya mati karena kelemahannya sendiri. Kekuatan Hakyeon semakin berkurang ketika setiap bagian dalam tubuhnya terbakar. Tahu bahwa mate nya sangat kuat, Hakyeon mengirimkan sisa kekuatannya melalui satu-satunya penghubung antaranya dengan Taekwoon. Dengan berbaring di tanah, dia mempertahankan pikirannya tetap terhubung dengan Taekwoon.

" _Kau tidak kuijinkan keluar dari keabadianmu hanya demi aku_." Ucap Hakyeon. Dia bisa merasa betapa stressnya Taekwoon sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tiba-tiba, sedikit demi sedikit, rasa terbakarnya menghilang, dan sihir yang membakar didalam tubuhnya terlepas perlahan. Kemudian bisa merasakan sihirnya puluhan mil dari tempatnya berada, masih ada tapi dengan inang lain.

Kemana perginya?

 _Para gnome!_

Dia bisa merasakan makhluk-makhluk itu mengambil rasa sakitnya. Ribuan makhluk supranatural yang bisa menahan sihir, tapi tidak bisa menggunakannya.

Ponselnya berdering, membuatnya berjengit.

Meraih benda itu dari sakunya. "Hai, sayang." Ucapnya santai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan!!" aum Taekwoon dari seberang. "Dia bisa membunuhmu!"

"Maaf, aku akan mencoba tidak akan terculik lagi."

"Kita lihat saja." Suara Taekwoon terdengar lebih tenang. "Kau punya banyak gnome disini yang terus bersinar seperti lilin. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa mereka kesakitan?" Rasa khawatir memenuhi pikiran Hakyeon. Bagaimana jika dia melukai makhluk baik hati itu?

"Kata mereka tidak. Dan sepertinya para gnome yang kau ikat disini bisa membagi sihir yang kau kirim kepada semua penghuni rumah. Seberapa banyak yang kau keluarkan?"

"Semuanya." Ucap Hakyeon pahit, matanya menatap bekas abu kehitaman di lantai. "Hingga tetes terakhir."

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Taekwoon berucap lirih. "Bisakah kau berteleportasi seperti yang dilakukan Dragonspawn, dan kembali padaku sekarang?"

"Tidak. Mantra itu butuh banyak persiapan, dan walau aku masih punya kekuatan, aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk bisa mendarat ditempat yang tepat. Aku akan naik pesawat untuk kembali kesana dan tidak ada cara lain."

Dia sedang membicarakan pesawat apa yang kira-kira bisa diambilnya secepatnya, ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara tak asing memutus percakapan mereka.

Berjalan ke arah jendela, dia melihat Gideon mendarat dengan halus di lapangan rumput. Selain luka kecil di daerah leher, Hakyeon tidak melihat luka lain.

Yang mengingatkannya pada luka dipipinya. Hakyeon menyentuhnya dan hanya merasakan kembali kulit halusnya. Saat berkaca pada jendela, Hakyeon tak menemukan satu lukapun disana, perihnyapun telah hilang.

"Kau masih disana?" geram Taekwoon lewat telefon.

"Jangan khawatir sayang. Sampai ketemu beberapa menit lagi. Aku akan naik naga _express_."

Tak membiarkan kekasihnya menyahut, Hakyeon menutup ponselnya dan membuka pintu.

Mendekati Gideon yang masih menatapnya, Hakyeon lalu memberikan satu usapan lembut di lukanya.

 **mee**

Taekwoon memberikan satu dekapan hangat untuk Hakyeon setibanya penyihir cantik itu dirumah.

"Benar-benar beberapa menit." Ucap Taekwoon lega. Dan Hakyeon balas memeluknya.

Hingga dia menyadari perban yang menutup pipi Taekwoon. Dengan satu tangan menariknya hingga terbuka.

"Bahkan kau mengambil lukaku," ucap Hakyeon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Serigalanya terkadang memang terlalu manis.

"Hanya luka kecil sayang." Taekwoon mengusap pipi Hakyeon lembut. "Aku tak ingin melihat wajah sempurnamu ini terluka sekecil apapun."

Hakyeon merona dan memukul ringan dada Taekwoon. Dia telah kembali, menjadi seorang mate abadi dari werewolf terkuat. Sekarang, yang harus dia lakukan adalah memastikan sihirnya tidak lagi menyakiti makhluk lain. Berharap tak ada lagi yang harus terluka karenanya hingga dia bisa hidup dengan mate galaknya selamanya.

END

 _Sungguhan tamat._

 _Maaf sebelumnya dengan ending singkatnya._

 _Sebisa mungkin akan dibikini sequelnya._

 _Mungkin cuma sekedar cerita sekali selesai._

Special thanks to ms. Amber kell dengan karya menakjubkannya yang sudah saya terjemah.

Dan pembaca semua yang dengan sabar, super sabar menanti update lambat aku. 

_Review dan votenya sangat dihargai._

（*3）/


End file.
